Green Rose
by Queen Latifeh
Summary: Typical Highschool. With the nerds, and the popular's. When they clash, things can't be good... Maryse, an A Lister, is on a mission to make Kelly, the nerd, a hot babe. Kelly/Christian Maryse, Edge, Kaitlyn, Layla, Alicia, AJ, Ashley, John, Miz, etc.
1. PART I: Introduction

**So I had a poll on my wall for what story I should do next, and highschool teens got most votes! Yay =)  
>The title is the name of the town, by the way.<br>And Skias I randomly made up, so if it is actually a real thing, that is purely coincidental. **

* * *

><p>Kelly sat on her doorstep, looking through her yearbooks. She realized if it wasn't against the rules of the school, the year book commity wouldn't have even put her in the book. But there she was. In her usual glasses, pig tails, baggy sweater, and sweatpants.<p>

Sure Kelly's father owned the company _Skias_, and was a millionaire, but he'd fallen in love with a poor young 21 year old orphan woman on the street. Which would be her mother. She didn't know he was rich, and the two had fallen head over heels in love with each other. When he took the young woman to his house, she was amazed by the size.

Kelly's father talked to his own father about marriage, and he disapproved. But love conquers all. Kelly mother got pregnant, and the two married to save reputations.

Kelly's mother has passed on, leaving Kelly and her dad all alone.

Kelly isn't proper, she's a nerd. She doesn't have any friends, and definitely never had a boyfriend.

She doesn't wear the stylish clothes her dad buys her, for people should like her for her personality.

The bus was coming, and she could hear the laughter and gossip going on in there. When the bus stopped, Kelly got in and took her usual seat at the middle. Nobody sits in the middle.

* * *

><p>Maryse wore her short nude coloured dress with dazzling earrings and bracelets. Her wedges showing off her long legs, only to make them longer. Her purse was gucci, and her hair was perfect.<p>

"Look at Ugly Kelly! Who where's sweats and baggy t-shirts? It's disgusting!" Alicia mused.

"And ugh, she smells like she just came out of the sewer!" Layla joked as she passed Kelly and sat with Alicia.

Maryse looked over at Kaitlyn and the two started laughing at Kelly, along with Alicia and Layla.

Maryse could tell Kelly could hear everyword by the way she tensed up, then relaxed everytime they stopped.

It wasn't always like this. Maryse wasn't always like this.

Maryse had been new the year before, and Kelly had welcomed her, and was her bestfriend for about a month. Then a modeling agency hired Maryse, giving her money, and clothes.

But it wasn't even as if they were close. Maryse had never gone over to her place, and Kelly never came to hers.

But still, Maryse couldn't forget the look on her face when she gave her a charm for a bracelet for Kelly's birthday.

It was the smallest gesture, but Kelly had cried, and hugged Maryse tightly.

That didn't mean anything... Right?

* * *

><p>Christian got on the bus, walking to his usual place with the popular crowd at the back. Seeing John, Miz, Punk, Zack, Maryse, Alicia, Layla and Kaitlyn just made him feel like he wasn't supposed to be there. Like he didn't belong.<p>

As he walked past the front couple of seats, his eyes landed on Kelly, alone in the middle. She seemed so alone to everyone, but he could see hope in her eyes as she watched out the window. Something about her was different, and he wanted to know what it was.

"You coming or what?" Maryse called to Christian.

Christian turned his gaze to his friend. "Yeah, sorry about that,"

Christian made his way to them and sat behind Alicia and Layla.

"I bet Smelly Kelly wears baggy stuff because she's fat." Layla joked, making the whole bus roar with laughter.

_I can't wait until this bus gets to school,_ Christian thought.

* * *

><p>Homeroom was going to be a disaster, Kelly knew it.<p>

When she made it to the doorway, she peered in to see the class sitting on desks and talking, and fooling around. Kelly shook her head and rolled her eyes, sitting at the back, in the corner.

She took out 'The Summoning - By Kelley Armstrong' and started reading. She didn't care if people looked her way and snickered, or plainly called her out and threw insults her way. She just kept reading.

"Settle down class!" Mr. Parson barked. He took a marker and wrote on the white board.

The class took their seats, and Kelly put away her book.

"Alright, we will be starting a new unit today. It'll be about how this town was founded. I will put you in pairs, and this assignment will be due... in about 2 weeks or so." Mr. Parson took out a sheet.

After calling everyone's name for attendance, he called out pairs. "John and Phil-"

"Punk," CM Punk corrected.

"_Phil,_" Mr. Parson said, challengingly. Punk rolled his eyes and tapped his desk with his pencil.

"Ashley and Matt, Trish and Chris Jericho, Maryse and Mike, Alicia and Layla, Kaitlyn and AJ, and finally, Kelly and Christian."

The class oohed in pity for Christian. Christian waited till Mr. Parson turned his back, before sticking out his middle finger to the class.

Kelly even looked at him with pity in her eyes. She knew that he's a popular jock, which means she'll do all the work, while he stays as far away as possible from the nerd girl.

Christian caught her staring at him, and even gave her a small smile. Kelly knew it was to warm her up before ditching her and leaving her to do all the work, so she looked away.

* * *

><p><strong>This is like, and introduction, k? Hope you liked it! And go watch the music video I made for this on youtube. My channel is QueenLatifeh and the only video I have is Green Rose. Watch it! =D And please review.<strong>


	2. Not As Dumb As You Look

**Alright, so I just want to say that they only have 3 periods in school. After lunch, they do wrestling for the whole afternoon.**

* * *

><p>Lunch. The ultimate battlefield.<p>

Everyone has broken into their little groupies.

Kelly sat ate her lunch on a chair, her tray on her lap. She was in the corner, but she was facing the rest of the room.

On the other side of the cafeteria sat Maryse and Christian on opposite ends of the same table.

"I feel for you man," John said, patting Christian on the back.

"Why?" Christian asked.

"You know! Having to be paired up with... Ugly Kelly..." He whispered the name, so no one from other tables would hear.

Christian rolled his eyes. "I don't see the big deal. We're just partners for an assignment. It's not like we're dating."

"But it's still horrific," Layla mentioned.

"Are you gonna actually work with her?" Maryse asked.

"Yes, I'm not gonna leave her hanging." Christian replied.

"Oh come on, you know you can just make her do all the work." Punk said as he, Edge and Randy placed their trays on the table, and made themselves comfortable.

"Sucks you guys aren't in our homeroom." Kaitlyn said to Randy and Edge.

"I would prefer lucky. I don't want any classes with Ugly Kelly." Randy said, looking over his shoulder to see Kelly picking at her food.

"She's not all that bad," Edge commented.

Layla smirked. "Christian, let's just hope you don't turn all soft like Edge, when he had to pair up with her."

Edge looked up at Layla and rolled his eyes, then chuckled.

Christian shook his head and just picked at his tray.

Maryse sighed, watching her friends insult Kelly, and Christian ignore them all.

* * *

><p>Christian wasn't assigned a match this afternoon, so he decided to go to the library to start on the project.<p>

When he got to the library, he made his way to the computers. He turned the corner, and jumped. Kelly was there.

She must have heard him jump, because she turned around and her eyes went wide. She turned back to her book, without a word.

"Uhm," Christian mumbled, trying to think of something to say.

After thinking over it three times, he pulled a chair to her table.

"So," Christian said, a little bit awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

Christian realized he'd never spoken to her, and had never heard her voice. But it sounded so... familiar? Warm, welcoming. It reminded him of his mother, who was in Europe now.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be wrestling with the other divas?" Christian asked, trying to make her look at him.

"Huh, do you really think any of those girl would want to wrestle me?" Kelly asked, sarcasm playing in her tone.

Christian closed his eyes and mentally punched himself in the face for saying something so stupid.

Kelly turned her attention to him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Christian smiled. "What do you mean?" He played, making eye contact.

Kelly shook her head with a giggle. "Shouldn't you be wrestling with all the other superstars?"

"Nah, I wasn't scheduled today." Christian replied, getting up and looking through the history books.

Kelly looked up, watching him. She pushed her glasses up and gave him a look of confusion as he pulled out a thick book.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Christian turned his head towards her. He smiled and looked back down at the book, before walking to Kelly's table with it.

"Starting on that project," Christian said, nonchalantly.

Kelly raised a brow. "Aren't you just going to make me do all the work?" She asked. She knew it was wrong to judge someone before getting to know them, but wasn't that what everyone else does to her already?

"Hey," Christian said, looking at her with a 'Are You Kidding Me?' look. "I'm not as dumb as I look," Christian pouted.

"Umm, are you sure about that?" Kelly asked teasingly.

Christian chuckled, dropping the book on the table with a loud _thump_.

"_'History of how Green Rose Came to Be.'_ Not bad," Kelly said, taking the book and checking the contents and index. She was truly impressed by the popular jock. He could find big books in a library, and actually have a heart.

"Kelly, trust me, we're gonna have the _best_-" Christian jumped on the table right in front of Kelly for dramatic effect, "-project, _ever!_"

* * *

><p>Maryse was in her red attire, touching up her make up in the wash room, when she'd heard the loud <em>thump<em> coming from the library.

She'd softly made her way to the library door near the computers. She peered through the window to see Christian jump on the table, startling Kelly.

She watched as Kelly laughed and Christian jumped off, taking a seat next to her as they started to read a thick book.

Even though her friends didn't like Kelly, Maryse couldn't help but feel happy that Kelly's smiling again. Not only that, but it's Christian who's making her smile.

Maybe now they'll both be happy. But...

What will that leave for Maryse?

That's all Maryse could think about as she made her way to the arena.

"From Montreal, Quebec, Canada, Maryse!" The announcer called. Maryse did her usual talk to the hand to the empty arena. Then she flipped her hair and gave the referee the talk to the hand sign.

When Lyla walked into the ring, she shook Maryse's hand.

_She always does this,_ Maryse thought. _She tries to be my friend..._

All Maryse wanted was to be in the library with Christian and Kelly.

But instead she was fight Layla. Well, at least Maryse won.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! How did you guys like it?<strong>


	3. Detention!

"_Make this an epic night, make this an epic night,_" played over the loud speakers outside.

Maryse was leading a practice cheer early morning in front of the school. The cheerleaders here were more like dancers, popping and doing tricks. For the final move, Layla pulled the splits, and everyone struck their ending pose.

The football team had early practice too, so they all watched the dance. When they had struck the ending pose, the whole team hollered and cheered.

Maryse gave a wide smile, and jumped up. She walked in front of her squad. "All right team, that's it for today!"

The squad broke their poses and grabbed towels and water bottles before heading to the locker room. As Maryse was following the other girls, someone called out to her.

"Hey Maryse!" John called from the bench. Maryse turned around to see the football team on their break.

"Yeah?" She asked, raising a brow of confusion.

"Stay and watch!" Miz called to her beside John.

Maryse rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly. "No thanks," She turned to leave.

"Maryse, Maryse, Maryse!" John started to chant, making the whole team start.

Maryse rolled her eyes and turned back around. "Fine, but only for a bit."

Maryse walked up the stands, sitting front row. She watched about 12 sweaty guys -most of them she didn't even know their first names- as they ran around a whole bunch of pylons. At least there was wind to cool her down from practice.

When the coach told the team they had a good practice and announced it over, Maryse ran down to the boys.

"Good job out there," she congratulated.

"Thanks," Edge said, walking into the locker room, followed by the boys Maryse didn't know.

"I think we can all agree that we all need long showers now." Christian joked, chugging down his water bottle.

"Including me," Maryse said with a laugh. "But I seriously need to get going. I need to take my 30 minute shower before first period starts."

Maryse turned around and walked inside the building.

"Jeez, women and their long showers," John said, shaking his head before going the opposite way to the boys locker room.

"Of course John wouldn't understand," Miz joked making the whole team erupt in laughter as they followed John.

* * *

><p>"Settle down class," Mr. Parson ordered as he made his way to the front of the classroom. "I've decided to let you have a working period today."<p>

The class groaned. Mr. Parson gave them a stern look.

Mr. Parson went on talking, but Christian looked behind him to where Kelly always sits. Christian looked a bit puzzled. Her desk was empty...

"Mr. Parson," Christian interrupted.

"Yes?" Mr. Parson impatiently replied.

"Where's Kelly?" Christian asked.

"I can't tell you that. Strict violation of privacy."

"Uhm, she's my partner." Christian shrugged. "Shouldn't I get to know where she is?"

Mr. Parson sighed. "She's sick. You'll have to work on your own today."

Christian sunk a little in his desk. He was really looking forward to working with her. Which didn't make sense to him.

It also didn't make any sense with Maryse. She was witting two rows behind Christian. She watched as he slumped down. She gave him a suspicious look.

"Helloo?" Miz asked, waving a hand in front of Maryse's face.

"What?" She asked, looking up at him.

"We need to start working on our project," Miz took a seat next to her.

The whole class Maryse couldn't help but steal glances Christian's way. He seemed hard at work though.

* * *

><p>"Second period, kill me now." Maryse mumbled to herself.<p>

Her second period is Math, which she shares with Edge, Randy, Alicia, Punk, and other random people not worth Maryse's time.

The whole class she spent doodling hearts and stars. Sometimes she'd write inspirational quotes to help her cheer up from boredom. When she'd draw enough stars and hearts, she'll take coloured permanent markers and outline them. She she'd take coloured pens and colour it in.

Maryse knows it's childish, but it's a whole lot more entertaining than listening to Ms. Proctor talk about lousy equations, and how to fix a problem.

She was just finishing the last star when a note fell in front of her. She picked it up and read it.

_I think I just died of boredom. -E_

Maryse turned to her right. Edge was sitting next to her, fake shooting himself. She giggled and wrote back:

_It's like watching a 10 hour opera. -M_

_We should sign a petition to take Math away from our town. :) -E_

_I'll sign right now! -M_

Maryse took a sheet of paper, and signed her name. Passing it around the room as a joke.

**PETITION TO END MATH!**

_Maryse*_**, Randy, **Phil**, _alicia_, **ADAM

Maryse giggled seeing the ending product.

"Maryse, perhaps you'd like to show everyone what's in your hand," Ms. Proctor said, making Maryse's eyes go wide. She tried to hide the paper.

"Um, no, that's part of my work." Maryse thought on her feet and gave Ms. Proctor a convincing smile.

Ms. Proctor crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the white board. "Don't think I didn't see the paper being tossed around. Hand it over, or you'll get detention for 2 months."

Maryse sighed, pulling out her doodling piece of paper. "All right, you caught me. I like to doodle during class." She said, holding it up for everyone to see.

Ms. Proctor smiled. "Yes, now the real paper." She said, making her way to Maryse's desk and sticking out her hand.

Maryse reluctantly pulled the paper out and handed it over to the displeased teacher. The note must have made Ms. Proctor really angry...

"DETENTION!" Ms. Proctor said, slamming her hand on Maryse's desk, making the whole class flinch. "For you, and everyone else who signed this!"

She ripped the paper up into bits. "1 week. No cheerleading, no football. 1 hour everyday after school." She turned to the rest of the class. "And to those of you who signed it, I won't name names, if you don't show up for detention, we will suspend you." She smiled triumphantly.

* * *

><p><strong>How you guys like it =)<strong>  
><strong>The song I used in the beginning is <em>Epic - Big Time Rush<em>. =)**


	4. Fresh Damp Air

"This. Sucks." Edge muttered as they left 2nd period.

Maryse groaned, gently slamming her head into the wall.

"At least we can get to bond!" Alicia said with a perky smile that faded when Randy and Phil gave her a look.

"Way to make the petition." Phil grumbled.

"Hey," Maryse protested turning around with an angry look. "It was supposed to be a joke."

"Whatever guys. We got it and we can't fix it, so let's go to 3rd period, okay?" Randy said, turning around and walking away.

* * *

><p>"So no practice after school today?" Layla asked disappointedly.<p>

"Well you guys can still practice, but it'll have to be without you're team captains," Maryse explained

"If you and Randy can't make it, what's the point?" Kaitlyn asked.

"It'll just be a waste of time," Punk agreed.

Maryse sighed. "Guys, we need practice. Even if it doesn't do much, it still helps. You guys have a game coming up, and we need to cheer for you. Beside, you won't always have us."

"You're right." Christian said.

"I can't even eat my lunch," Alicia protested.

"Then save it for detention or something." Phil suggested.

"Gross!" Alicia replied, throwing her lunch away.

* * *

><p>Wow, Maryse had just found something more boring than Math. Detention.<p>

All you do is sit while the teacher reads a book, or grades papers, while he mumbles something every now and then. The only other thing you can do is look at the clock, around the room, then back to the clock, hoping an hour had passed. It was only 5 minutes in and already half the kids in the room looked like they wanted to shoot themselves. Maryse being one of them.

"Hey," a voice whispered so low behind Maryse she barely heard it, even though the voice was right by her ear.

Maryse turned her head behind her and raised a brow at Edge.

"Wanna have something to do?" He asked.

Maryse rolled her eyes, and turned around. After 30 seconds of sheer boredom, she turned back around, a curious look on her face before she tipped her chin to Edge in a "What?" sort of way.

"Well, we can watch Mr. Lowe and think everything dirty for his every action." Edge said with a smirk.

"Ew!" Maryse said out loud.

Mr. Lowe looked up. "No talking during detention." He said.

Maryse turned back around. "Sorry,"

When Mr. Lowe went back to his work, Maryse turned back around, glaring at Edge.

Edge held his hand in front of him and tipped his chin towards Mr. Lowe. Maryse rolled her eyes and sighed, then covered it with a cough. She turned back around and watched Mr. Lowe.

"Uh, geez, that's a hard one." Mr. Lowe said, rubbing his chin.

"That's what she said," Edge whispered to Maryse.

Maryse stifled a laughter. When the person next to her noticed her trying not to laugh, Maryse coughed again to cover the sound.

"Oh, this person's good," Mr. Lowe said to himself.

"That's what both he and she said," Edge whispered to Maryse.

Once again Maryse coughed to cover a laugh coming through her throat.

"Miss Ouellet, do you need a sip of water?" Mr. Lowe asked, getting impatient with her.

"Yes, please." Maryse said, biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

"You have 5 minutes." Mr. Lowe gave her a hall pass before Maryse looked at Edge and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Christian had decided not to go to practice. Instead he was going to go to the park to enjoy the fresh damp air.<p>

"Seems like it's going to rain tomorrow," Christian said to himself, putting his hands in his pockets and looking up at the clouds.

Christian looked back down from the top of the hill where he was standing. He could see some figures pass now and then. But one person was sitting on the bench with their pet on their lap, petting it.

Christian kept his eyes on the figure, and waited until it turned. He was really shocked to see Kelly's face. She was adjusting her glasses while she pet her cat.

"Hey!" Christian called, running down the hill. "Hey! Kelly!" He kept yelling. He finally made it to the bench she was sitting on.

"Christian!" Kelly said, eyes wide and an embarrassed look on her face.

"Yeah," Christian gave her a confused look. "Aren't you sick?"

Kelly laughed. "No, I'm not sick. But my cat Monte is."

Christian took a seat next to Kelly on the bench. "What's wrong with him?"

Kelly sighed. "He won't eat. Christian, every vet I go to say to just lay more food out for him, and he'll eat it when he's hungry. But he won't! And I told the vets, but they won't listen! Christian," She looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I'm scared..."

Christian gave her a look of sympathy, before taking her shaky shoulders into a hug. He let her cry on his shirt while he rubbed her back. It didn't feel very awkward.

But Christian felt reluctant. He couldn't understand why he'd pulled her into a hug. But she has no one else, he realized. So until there's someone else, Christian will have to lend her a shoulder.

* * *

><p>Once Maryse had closed the door to the classroom and had turned one corner, she burst into laughter. Detention wasn't so bad. Then again it's only been 15 minutes. But it was fun thinking dirty minded things with Edge.<p>

Every time Maryse would stop laughing, she'd burst back into a fit. She could barely even drink the water from the fountain.

She took her time, finally having something to do. But she made sure she got back to the classroom on time. She opened the door to the classroom, and made her way back into her seat. There was still a long 42 minutes left to go through.

She'd have to contain her laughter better, she wasn't going to get another fountain break.

* * *

><p>Christian still sat, rubbing Kelly's back as she settled down.<p>

"Maybe we should be getting home. It's getting late, and a little cold." Christian said, realizing Kelly was only in a tank top.

Christian slipped off his green/yellow jacket off, before wrapping it around Kelly.

"Thanks," Kelly said, before standing up and picking up Monte.

"Well, see you tomorrow?" Christian asked.

Kelly nodded, giving him a weak smile. "See you tomorrow."

They both turned away from each other, going opposite directions to their own houses. Kelly snuck a glance behind her back, smiling at his figure. She shook her head before she turned back around and kept walking.

As she turned her head, Christian turned his to sneak a peek as Kelly. He smiled at her figure, before he started to jog to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading =) I really hope you liked it. I thought the ending scene was sorta cute =) And thanks to JohnCenaRkoFanForever for giving me an idea for this story =) And another thanks to all my reviewers. Please keep them coming!<strong>


	5. What's Going On?

"I hope this rain ends soon. All this humidity it bad for my hair." Alicia said. She chosen the wrong day to straighten her curls.

"This rain better end after detention. Looking at the grey clouds is just so depressing." Maryse said, her face on her palm as she looked out the bus window. "It'd been raining all night last night, and looks like it'll be raining all day today too."

"Here comes Ugly Kelly," Kaitlyn announced as Kelly got on the bus.

"Is that..." Layla's eyes grew wide.

"Christian's jacket?" Alicia, Kaitlyn, and Layla said together.

Maryse broke her gaze at the view, and turned her head towards the front. There was Kelly, wearing Christian's greenish/yellowing jacket. She obviously heard the three girls, because she looked down and blushed as she made her way to her usual spot.

"Oh my god," Alicia said, with a look of disgust.

"We have to tell Christian when he gets on!" Layla said angrily.

Once Maryse found her voice, she was able to speak. "Calm down guys. What's the big deal?"

"She stole Christian's jacket!" Kaitlyn protested.

"Oh, pshh, come on!" Maryse said, narrowing her eyes at Kaitlyn. "It's not like you haven't worn his jacket before."

"Yeah, but I like him." Kaitlyn said.

The three girls gasped as Maryse rolled her eyes.

"She must like him!" They said together.

"I give up." Maryse mumbled, getting up and taking a seat next to Mike instead.

As Maryse took a seat, the bus screeched to a halt in front of the bus stop Christian gets on. He was soaking wet when he got on, so when he showed his bus pass to the driver, he shook his head like a dog -a very hot dog, Maryse shall add- gave a goofy as he looked at the people on the bus.

His eyes landed on Kelly. She was staring at him, giving him a message through the eyes saying _I'll give you your jacket when you're alone._ Christian nodded, before making his way to the back.

Kaitlyn grabbed Christian's arm, pulling him to sit next to her since Maryse left.

"Did you see what Kelly was wearing?" Kaitlyn asked.

Christian gave a puzzled look. "Yeah, why?"

"She's wearing your jacket!" Layla said.

"Yeah, I lent it to her." Christian said nonchalant.

No other words were spoken for another 30 second until Edge got on the bus and Christian moved to sit with him.

"Is Kelly...?" Edge started.

"Yupp." Christian said with a nod. "Long story, I'll tell you later."

* * *

><p>Christian was in line, getting his lunch when someone lightly tapped his shoulder. He turned to see a bright Kelly smiling.<p>

"Here's your jacket." She held it out to him.

"Thanks," Christian said with a grin.

"Don't worry, I washed it. But I wore it this morning because I was cold, so sorry if it's wet or something." Kelly looked down.

Christian laughed. "No sweat," Christian slipped the jacket on before taking a sandwich and putting it on his tray.

"Christian!" Layla called from their table.

Christian looked over his shoulder, and saw all of their confused faces watching them. Kelly walked passed Christian and out the cafeteria. Christian watched her leave, then paid for his food and sat at his table.

"Bro, what is up with you two?" Zack asked.

"Nothing, we're just partners." Christian insisted.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Kaitlyn harshly said, turning her attention to her food.

"Honestly guys?" Christian asked, temper rising. He shook his head and ate his food in silence.

Maryse narrowed her eyes on her food. What really is going on? If there is something... Maybe she should go find Kelly and ask. Yeah, that's a good idea.

"I'll be right back," Maryse said, getting up and taking a step to the door.

"Whoa, hold on," Alicia ordered. "Where do you think you're going?"

Maryse swore under her breath. "Washroom. Emergency. You don't want to come." Before running off. That got them off her back.

* * *

><p>Maryse searched every corner of the halls. When she couldn't find her anywhere, she tried to think of Kelly's favourite spot when they were friends. She snapped her finger, and dashed for the park behind the school. Kelly had to be there.<p>

Maryse hesitated at the exit door, then shook her head and ran outside. There was Kelly, sitting on a wet swing. She was swinging, and she looked quite happy.

"Kelly," Maryse called.

Kelly stopped and jumped off the swing.

"What-what do you want? I'll give you my money if you don't hurt me," Kelly begged.

Maryse rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm not a bitch, you know." She said, taking a step closer. "Remember, we used to be friends."

"Yeah, a long time ago." Kelly mumbled.

Maryse frowned. "Okay, I'm not the bestest friend. But friends tell eachother everything."

"Uhm, yeah..." Kelly said, not knowing where the conversation was heading.

"Sooo, I want to know what's going on with you and Christian?" Maryse asked, giving Kelly a trustworthy smile.

"Honestly? Nothing," Kelly said. "I'm not even joking, we're just partners on the assignment."

Maryse narrowed her eyes and rubbed her chin. "Why did you have his jacket this morning?"

Kelly sighed, telling Maryse about her cat and how Christian ran up to her, and she cried on him. Maryse remember all the times Kelly talked about her cat and her dog Daisy. They mean't the world to her.

"Oh," Maryse was taken back by Christian's kindness.

"Yeah." Kelly bit her lip. "We should get going, the bell will ring soon."

_"Voulez-vous __être amis?"_ Maryse asked, with a sad tone. She had said, "Do you want to be friends?"

Kelly laughed. "You know I don't speak french." She complained.

Maryse cleared her throat, and said in a happier tone, "I asked, will you wrestle me?" She lied.

Kelly was shocked, then nodded. "Yeah... sure!"

"Great." Maryse smiled, linking arms with Kelly, before they made their way back into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, hope you liked it =) Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa =)<strong>

**R&R please!**


	6. Matchmakers

"Come on out Kell," Maryse said for the 5th time.

"But I feel a little uncomfortable..." Kelly replied from the stall.

"Of course you do, it's your first time showing skin! Come on, I bet you look amazing." Maryse said in one of those girly voices. Kelly hadn't had a wrestling attire, so Maryse let her borrow her silver one.

"Okay..." The click from the stall sounded and Kelly got out of the stall.

Maryse's jaw dropped. "I knew you would look good, but come on woman! Do you want to kill those poor men?"

Kelly beamed. "Do you actually think it looks good?"

"Yes!" Maryse's smile dimmed. "Although, no offence, but it would look better if you're hair was slightly curled, and you had just a tad of make-up."

Kelly frowned. "I know, but that's not exactly my cup of tea."

Maryse shrugged. "Your choice. Now come on, our match should be going on next."

Kelly giggled and followed Maryse out the door.

* * *

><p>Maryse made her usual entrance. The new thing was that the other students watched in the stands, front row. She couldn't wait until they saw Kelly. Maryse's smirk was ten times larger. She caught Christian's eye after her hair flip pose, and laughed. Then she leaned against the ropes, waiting for Kelly.<p>

When Kelly's entrance music hit, people were confused, since they'd never heard it before. When Kelly stepped out with her pig tails and Maryse's wrestling attire -not to mention contacts Maryse lent her- all eyes were on her.

The boys had been playing around, nudging each other over. Then they'd heard the entrance music, and everyone looked at the curtain. Christian had still been chuckling with Edge, when Edge had even looked up with a dazed look on his face.

That made Christian turn around to see Kelly. He nearly choked to death after seeing her in one of Mary's attires. It showed off her very slim curves. She had on contacts, but her hair was still in it's pig tails, and she wasn't wearing make-up.

Kelly giggled as she entered the ring, putting on a show with Maryse. Maryse gave Kelly the arrogant 'Talk To The Hand' gesture, making Kelly kick her in the stomach before slamming her face to the ground.

"Damn, she's getting right to it!" Randy observed, watching as Kelly kept slamming Maryse's face onto the mat.

Kelly pulled Maryse to the turn buckle, going for a hand springing elbow. Before she could hit, Maryse pulled up her knees, hitting Kelly in the back. Kelly sprawled to the floor on her hands and knees.

Maryse kicked Kelly in the stomach, making Kelly double over in pain. Maryse then pulled Kelly up and did a French Kiss, getting the win.

After the match, Maryse helped Kelly up, totally out of character. Especially when she took Kelly's hand and lifted it in the air. There was little applause, everyone shocked of everything they'd just seen.

* * *

><p>"That was so much fun!" Kelly exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.<p>

"I know! The boys were totally drooling over you!" Maryse said, joining Kelly.

"Maryse," Came Layla's voice, making Kelly and Maryse turn to see Layla, Alicia, and Kaitlyn.

"Yeah?" Maryse asked, showing no weakness.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alicia asked.

"What are you talking about?" Maryse asked.

"Smelly Kelly, really?" Layla asked.

"You know hanging with her will drop your social life to minus a million!" Kaitlyn said.

"You know what?" Maryse said, finally ready to stand up for herself. "Who the hell cares? I'm having fun, and that's all that matters." The other girls were taken back by her remark.

"I gotta go," Kelly said, grabbing her things and leaving the locker room.

"Consider this a warning." Kaitlyn said with a glare. The three popular girls walked out, leaving Maryse to look at their retreating backs with disgust.

What the girl didn't know was that the whole thing had been aired on the screen for all the students to see.

"Man, what is wrong with Maryse today?" Mike asked.

"Actually, I think the right question is, what the hell is the matter with those three bitches?" Edge asked.

Christian couldn't even speak. He was glad Kelly was happy, but so annoyed Alicia, Layla, and Kaitlyn kept Maryse away from being friends with Kelly.

Christian got up and left out the door just before the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Maryse stomped her way to detention. She was so angry she wanted to scream! She took a seat in the front row, angrily sighing. Anyone who dared to look at her she would give them the iciest death glare ever known to man.<p>

Maryse received a note 10 minutes through.

_Calm your tits, woman. -E_

Maryse looked at Edge, ready to scream at him. But he didn't show any sign of weakness, only a smile.

_Not. In. The. Mood. -M_

_Obviously you are, if you wrote back. ;) -E_

_Shut up Copeland! -M_

_Awe, don't be mean. :'( -E_

_Sorry, I'm just so angry with... Certain people right now. -M_

_I understand. But I need to talk to you after detention, okay? -E_

_About...? -M_

_You'll see. -E_

Maryse sighed. Stupid Edge. Why does he have to make Maryse smile when she's supposed to be killing everyone in the school?

* * *

><p>A timer went off when detention was over. Maryse quickly grabbed her bag and jumped up, pulling Edge out the door. She pulled him to the exit doors, but not going outside since it was still pouring outside.<p>

"What do you need to talk about?" Maryse asked curiously.

Edge looked at Maryse with a serious look. "So have yo noticed something going on between Christian and Kelly?" Edge asked.

Maryse raised her brows. "Well I thought there was something going on, but I asked Kelly and she denied they were anything more than friends."

"Bullshit." Edge said.

"Excuse me, what?" Maryse asked, getting angry and confused. Mainly frustrated.

"Didn't you see the way Christian looked at Kelly when she was wearing your attire? Or how she giggled and blushed as she made her way to the ring?" Edge asked.

Maryse nodded. "Yeah, but after Kelly had told me they were just friends, I thought nothing of it,"

"Oh come on Maryse. Not to mention when they were in the library, or in the park." Edge pointed out.

"Wait, how do you know all of that?" Maryse asked, totally confused now.

"I was in the library, picking out a book for Science, when I saw Christian pass my aisle, and I decided to follow him. I watched him and Kelly laugh and talk about that book. And I also saw you peeking through the door window." Edge explained.

"Okay... And how about the park thing?" Maryse asked.

"Well after you left the cafeteria, I pulled Christian aside and lightly confronted him. He said the same things as Kelly."

Maryse stayed silent for a couple seconds, before speaking. "So what does this mean? What is the morale of this conversation?"

"Well, I want to play a little game of matchmaker." Edge said with a grin.

Maryse shook her head. "Oh no, no way! This never turns out well!"

"Come on! If it does work, it brings two of our friends together, and we can make them happy."

Maryse thought about it for a while, before nodding. "Fine, I'm in."

Edge smiled. "Great! I'll meet you tomorrow morning for practice."

Maryse nodded. "See ya!" She called as she ran to her ride.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd ya'll like it? This chapter was long =D <strong>

**Please R&R =DD**


	7. Plan A

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Maryse called before _Pumped Up Kicks_ started playing over the speakers. The cheer squad start performing a cheer, while the football team was running around pylons, and in and out of tires.

"Hey, Maryse!" Edge called in the middle of the routine.

"Edge! You ruined the whole thing." Kaitlyn complained.

"Yeah, now we have to repeat the whole routine!" Layla pouted.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna need this one for a second." Edge pulled Maryse gently by the elbow. The went up into the stands and took a seat.

"Okay, what's the plan, captain?" Maryse asked, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Well... I, uhh-" Edge stammered.

"You don't have anything, right?" Maryse asked.

"Sorta?" Edge gave Maryse a little kid shrug like, 'Oops!'

"How about we take a page from the matchmaker book and bring them together, then ditch them?" Maryse asked.

"That, might just work." Edge said with a nod.

"Okay, here's how it'll go," Maryse started to explain the plan to Edge.

* * *

><p>Kelly put her books away and took out her money for lunch. She closed the locker door and started walking down the hall.<p>

Maryse ran up to her, linking arms with her. "Hey Kellz, lunch time already? Who would've known?"

"Maryse?" Kelly asked, still making her way to the cafeteria with Maryse at her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go buy our lunches!" Maryse basically dragged Kelly into the cafeteria.

Once they bought their lunches, they sat at a table near the corner. Maryse made sure she couldn't seen through the crowd. She didn't want a second strike from the 3 witches.

"Isn't this food just delicious?" Maryse asked, taking a bite of her salad.

Kelly giggled. "Sure, I guess," but her eyes were wandering off to behind Maryse. Maryse turned to see Christian smiling at Kelly before they waved to one another. Maryse nearly choked. _Man, they don't even need our help!_ Maryse thought.

"Oh hey look, it's Christian!" Maryse said, waving to Christian. Christian grinned and gave a small wave before Edge started telling him something about coming to Maryse and Kelly's table. Christian shrugged and grabbed his tray before following Edge to the girls's table.

"Hey boys!" Maryse greeted.

Christian sat down next to Kelly, and smiled to Maryse and Kelly. "Hey,"

"Maryse, can I talk to you?" Edge asked, acting very well.

"Sure Edge," Maryse got up, giving Christian and Kelly a wide smile. "We'll just be a second."

Maryse turned with Edge and they started going towards the wall to "talk."

"Is it working?" Edge asked.

"I can't see over your build without making it look obvious." Maryse pouted.

"Then let's turn," Edge picked up Maryse -making Maryse yelp- and spun her so he was facing Christian and Kelly. "Okay, they're kind of looking at you for yelping."

"Well no shit, Sherlock!" Maryse said angrily, slapping Edge in the arm. "I was _not_ prepared for that!"

"Sorry, but they're really hitting it off now." Edge explained. "Oh, their laughing at something,"'

"Well look away now, you don't want to make it too obvious!" Maryse ordered. "... What're they doing?"

"Oh, Christian's getting up. Wait, his making his way here! Act natural." Edge said.

* * *

><p>Once Edge and Maryse got up and walked over to the wall, Kelly looked at Christian with a questioning look.<p>

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I have no clue. Maybe they're just friends?"

Maryse's yelp sounded through out the whole cafeteria, making half of the people stare at her, including Christian and Kelly.

"Oh my gosh, there has to be something going on there!" Kelly said, smiling like no tomorrow.

"Watch, Edge is totally hitting on her!" Christian said, making the two laugh.

"Jokes, jokes," Christian said as they calmed down. "But maybe we should go ask them what's up?"

"Uhm, you can. I don't want anyone angry with me." Kelly said with a grin.

"Oh," Christian smirked. "But I do," And with that he got up and made his way towards Maryse and Edge.

* * *

><p>Christian walked up to the two with a smile.<p>

"So you really like the colour silver, huh?" Edge pretended. Maryse smiled.

"Definitely! It's the colour of diamond, and you know how they say diamonds are a girls best friend!"

"Hey, guys." Christian said, an edge of suspicion in his tone.

"Oh, hey Christian." Maryse said nonchalantly.

"Sup buddy?" Edge asked, slapping Christian lightly in the stomach.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to know what's goin' down between you two. Leaving the table to go somewhere private, spinning around." Christian smirked.

Maryse's jaw dropped. "How dare you assume such a thing!"

"Yeah dude, never assume because then you make an ass out of you and me!" Edge complained, nudging Christian.

"Sorry, sorry," Christian said, holding up his arms over his chest.

Maryse glared at Christian before turning around and walking away. The _nerve_ of him!

* * *

><p>"Yikes," Kelly said as Christian walked back to her table.<p>

"Edge told me not to make an ass out of myself and him." Christian said with a smirk.

"Well I really don't want to have to deal with the Maryse you just unleashed."

"Oh, come on. She'll get over it... Possibly..." Christian took his leftovers and threw them out. "But yeah, we should get going. Do you have a match this afternoon?"

"Yeah, AJ asked to have a match with me." Kelly told Christian.

"Great, go get 'em." Christian winked at Kelly before walking out of the cafeteria feeling great.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? =D Read&amp;Review guys! Please!<strong>


	8. Girlfriend?

"Edge!" Maryse called once she had finished getting her attire on. She ran up to the Rated R Superstar in anger, slapping his arms multiple times.

"Ow! Hey, that hurts!" Edge complained. Maryse kept going, so Edge grabbed her by the wrists and gently pushed her against the wall. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

"Thanks to you, the entire divas locker room thinks we're… Some sort of… Thing!" Maryse screamed, pushing him off her.

Edge smirked. "Is that necessarily a bad thing?" He joked. Maryse pushed him back, getting angrier.

"Stop it! We are only doing this for Kelly and Christian. I will not be mistaken as your girlfriend. You will not touch me in unnecessary areas, and I will do the same." Maryse took a deep breath. "Strictly professional, got it?"

Edge nodded. "I understand."

Maryse sighed with relief. "Good." She turned around and started to walk back to the girls locker room.

"But just know one thing," Edge called after her, making her stop in her tracks. "It never was my intention to make people believe we're dating."

Maryse turned around with a look of doubt. "Yeah, right. And I'm naturally a redhead."

Edge smirked. "I'm not joking, I have a girlfriend."

Maryse was so surprised she stumbled over her footing, but managed to catch herself. "Who is it?"

Edge laughed. "Why does it matter to you?"

Maryse straightened up and glared at him. "You are just… Unbelievable!" She turned around and stomped back to the locker room.

* * *

><p>As Kelly made her way down to the ring, she caught eye contact with Christian. She smiled and waved, and he nodded, understanding that there were people around that would talk and make up rumours if he waved back and somebody noticed.<p>

Kelly was wearing the same attire as before. Maryse had let her borrow it once again. She really needed to go and buy her own... Maybe Maryse can help her on the weekend.

Kelly smiled and waved to the other students as AJ made it down to the ring.

Kelly knew AJ since they were in kindergarten. They never really talked, although they did smile and wave to each other once in a while.

AJ is in the _B List_. The _A List_ is obviously Layla, Kaitlyn, Alicia, Maryse, Randy, Miz, Christian and Edge. The _B List_ is AJ, Eve, Ashley, John, Zack, and Punk.

The _B List_ and the _A List_ talk and hang out, but they separate a lot. The A Listers just don't think the B Listers are good enough for them, otherwise they would be in the A List.

And there is a _C List._ The members are Torrie, Candice, Trish, Matt, Jeff, and Chris Jericho.

The _C List_ and the_ B List_ talk and hang out, but they too separate a lot. The B Listers are to good for the C Listers, and the A Listers? Well, they don't even know people beyond the B List.

AJ and Kelly shook hands before the match started. The locked up, AJ grabbing Kelly in a headlock. Kelly pushed AJ, and slapped her. Kelly went for the whirlybird head scissors, landing AJ to the turn buckle, lying on it.

"Come on!" Kelly yelled before giving AJ the stink face. AJ pushed Kelly away, coughing and getting on all fours. Kelly jumped off AJ's back and landed AJ's face down on the mat with the Kelly Killer, getting the three count.

Kelly jumped up and down, letting the referee pull her hands up in victory. She helped AJ get up before Kelly went off backstage, followed a minute later by AJ.

* * *

><p>"That was so much fun!" Kelly exclaimed.<p>

Maryse laughed. "Calm down Kelly!"

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me out on the weekend? I need my own attire, plus some new contacts." Kelly said excitedly.

"Sure, of course! Then we can go swimming?" Maryse suggested.

"Yeah!" Kelly hugged Maryse. "Thanks a bunch, I gotta go change now." Kelly smiled and walked away.

Maryse smiled, turning to see Christian. She jumped back, a little surprised.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Hello to you too!" Christian said cheerfully. Maryse rolled her eyes. "I just came to apologize. I was just joking about the whole you and Edge thing. He has a girlfriend, so that was totally wrong of me."

Maryse laughed. "I don't care if he has a girlfriend or not. We have a strictly professional relationship, and I could care less if he had a girlfriend."

Christian raised a brow, and opened his mouth to speak. Maryse glared at him, making him close his mouth back again. "I understand. Am I forgiven?"

"Sure. Whatever." Maryse said, flipping her hair and walking out to the stands to sit with the A Listers.

* * *

><p>At detention, Maryse made sure to sit farther away from Edge.<p>

What is with people? She honestly and truly likes Edge as a partner, friend, or highest would be brother. But she doesn't like him any more than partner. Maryse sighed. They will get Christian and Kelly together, and that will be the end of this charade.

"One more day of detention tomorrow, and we are finally able to go back to practice!" Alicia whispered to Maryse.

"I know, only having the two morning practices isn't good for us. Especially since I'm captain," Maryse whispered back.

"This is such a total waste of time!" Alicia complained, rolling her eyes.

"I know." Maryse agreed. "Okay shut up, teacher's walking in," Maryse sat up straight and sat in complete silence for the rest of detention.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. Please review guys. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. =)<strong>


	9. Plan B

Kelly looked at herself in the mirror. It was as if she was a whole new person, which she basically was.

Her hair was done in a pretty up-do, and her make-up was a million times better than any of those popular girls. Her dress hugged her in the right places, and she was about to do the thing she loved best.

Playing the piano.

Today was a recital, and she was performing a medley of classic numbers by Beethoven.

It was 8 in the morning, and Kelly was going to have to miss school. But she was was scheduled to play at 4 in the afternoon.

"Honey, ready to go?" Her father asked.

Kelly smiled. "Ready as I'll ever be, just one second though, okay?"

Kelly sat down on her bed, putting her phone to her er. She left a message to Maryse, letting her know she won't be at school today, before going downstairs and out the door with her dad.

* * *

><p>"Everyday I see my dreams, every day I see my dreams," Maryse sang as she waited for the bus to pick her up. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she checked to see Kelly wasn't going to make it, and was at her monthly piano recital at St. Mark's church.<p>

Maryse got on the bus and sat down at the very back. She was always the first to be picked up. And she didn't mind the nice solitude.

"Hey girl!" Layla called, rushing to sit next to her. Maryse smiled at her friend. "You've been a little distant lately, what's up?"

"Oh sorry, I've just been doing a lot of thinking." Maryse explained. "I'm better now!"

"Well good. I don't want you to be a sour puss all day." Layla joked, laughing.

"Yeah, right." Maryse said before the bus started to pack with people. He let Layla, Kaitlyn, and Alicia talk among themselves, only joining in when necessary.

The bus stopped at Christian's usual place, and he got on, searching the bus. He looked a bit disappointed, but then saw Maryse, Layla, Alicia, and Kaitlyn at the back before making his way there. He sat in front of Maryse and Layla. Kaitlyn pointed to the back of Christian's head before making a heart shape with her fingers, making the girls giggle.

Christian turned around and glanced at each of their faces, with a grin on his face. Maryse rolled her eyes and flicked him in the head.

"Ow," Christian complained, giving Maryse a pout.

"Suck it up, buttercup." Maryse said, making the girls laugh. "Just kidding, love you!"

"I can't say the same," Christian joked, making Maryse hit him again.

"Oh please, you two make the perfect couple," Layla said, making Alicia nod. Kaitlyn stayed silent.

"Who makes a perfect couple?" Edge asked, sitting next to Christian.

"Christian and Maryse!" Alicia said.

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Oh, kill me now."

Christian laughed. "Just a second ago you were confessing your love for me!"

Edge raised a brow at Maryse questioningly.

Maryse smiled. "Yes Christian, I love you dearly. Like a_ brother!_" She added emphasis on brother.

Christian shrugged. "Okay then." Then laughed. "Just kidding, I'm not interested in finding a girlfriend at the moment."

"What's wrong Captain Charisma, got your sights set on a specific lady?" Edge teased his best friend.

"Shut up, man." Christian nudged Edge before jumping up and leaving the bus when it reached the school.

* * *

><p>"Edge!" Maryse said, 2nd period.<p>

"Yes?" He asked, turning his attention to her, making the two boys he was talking to walk away.

"Okay, well Kelly is at her piano recital today, so she's not at school. But I think we should send Christian there to listen to her playing." Maryse smiled, proud of her good idea.

"Not bad, but we can't just _tell_ him it's a piano recital, and it's for Kelly." Edge said, thinking about it.

"How about we take him there?" Maryse suggested.

"No offence, but you with us makes it suspicious."

"Fine, I'll head there right after school before you and Christian. Got it?"

Edge nodded. "Got it, but how are we gonna keep Christian here until detention is over?"

"Well it's practice after school today, and we end at the same time, so we can just grab him and go." Maryse said.

"That works!" Edge grinned, putting his hand up. Maryse rolled her eyes and high-fived him before class started.

* * *

><p>"Health was completely disgusting today," Randy complained, picking at his food and not taking a single bite.<p>

"I know, I just lost my appetite for a year," Alicia agreed.

Layla laughed. "Glad I don't have it."

Maryse looked at Alicia in confusion. "What did you guys do in Health?"

"We were watching a documentary about how the brain works, and they literally took the brain from a dead body and it was... moving!" Alicia said, looking as if the last word was going to kill her.

Maryse looked disgusted. "Okay, I'm so not eating any more," she said before pushing her tray forward.

"I'll eat it," Miz said with a smirk.

Maryse shook her head. "Be my guest," she said, and handed him the tray.

"So homecoming's coming up!" Kaitlyn said excitedly.

"I know! I'm so excited! I wonder who will go with who?" Layla said, making Kaitlyn and Alicia agree.

"I hope Christian has his eyes set on me," Kaitlyn said dreamily. "I can't think of a better person to go to the homecoming dance with, other than Captain Charisma himself."

"Speaking of the captain, where is he?" Alicia asked.

"I think he went out for lunch with Edge." Maryse said, taking a sip of her water.

Kaitlyn smiled. "Soon, I'll be the one going out for lunch with Christian,"

Maryse made sure nobody was watching when she rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... How'd you like it? =D I'm thinking after this "week" I'll make the chapters longer, and not break up the days into 2 parts. =DD<strong>


	10. Recital

"Here's your winner, Maryse!" The announcer called. Maryse let the referee raise her arm in victory. Maryse just won her match with Alicia, and was now helping her up as they walked backstage together.

"Maryse!" Mike called, running up to her.

"What's up Mike?" Maryse asked, drinking some ice cold water.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you have a date for the Homcoming dance?"

Maryse laughed. "Nope."

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" Mike gave her a sheepish grin.

"Uhm, I'll keep my options open," Maryse said, before patting Mike's cheek. "But right now you seem like a shoe-in." Maryse winked before walking back to the girls locker room.

* * *

><p>Maryse was sitting peacefully by Alicia during detention until a note lightly plopped onto her desk. She picked it up and started to read.<p>

_Heard Mike asked you to Homecoming, what'd you say? ;) -E_

_Like it matters to you Mr. Has A GF c(= -M_

_Well I'm gonna be going with my gf to the dance, so you'll find out who she is. -E_

_Good for you! =P Don't forget about the recital. -M_

_Don't worry, I have everything ready. I'll just hope Christian showers quickly. -E_

Maryse folded the paper and put it in her pocket.

* * *

><p>"Hey buddy!" Edge said, patting Christian on the back after the practice.<p>

"Hey man," Christian said, panting. He took a long drink out of his water bottle.

"Dude, I need to be somewhere, and I need you to come with me, so you have 5 minutes to shower and 5 minutes to get ready, so go! Now!" Edge said, nudging Christian towards the locker room.

Christian started to jog even though he was totally confused. "I thought practice was over!" He called over his shoulder to Edge.

Edge laughed, trying to catch-up to Christian. Christian took a quick shower, threw on his clothes, and took his stuff out of his locker in 8 minutes, breathlessly meeting Edge at his car.

"Good job, here's you're water." Edge passed the panting Christian a water bottle. "Now get in the car and let's go!"

Christian jumped in the passenger seat, throwing his backpack to the back before closing his door and putting on his seatbelt. Edge did the same, turning on his car before speeding carefully.

"Okay, where are we going? And why are you in such a rush?" Christian asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Edge smirked.

* * *

><p>Kelly waited her turn. Only 1 more people before the big grand finale. Which was her, since she was the best in the town. But it is a small town.<p>

Kelly searched the crowd. She'd been in a thousand recitals, but she's always nervous because her songs get tougher and tougher. She found her dad sitting in the middle area, giving her a thumbs up. She smiled at him then searched the back, and found Maryse! Kelly would have fallen if she wasn't sitting.

Maryse winked at her before nervously checking the time.

Kelly hadn't even realized it was her next. "And now, last but most certainly not least, Kelly Kelly!" Kelly made her way to the piano, taking a deep breath.

* * *

><p>"Dude, get out of the car!" Edge ordered. Christian did as he was told, running after Edge.<p>

"Why are we at a church?" Christian was completely confused now.

Edge opened the door gently. "Just get in!"

Christian walked in, looking around to see a hand waving them over. Christian slipped into the nearest aisle, which was the back, and sat next to Maryse, followed by Edge. Christian looked up at the front of the church.

"Is that Kelly?" He asked, completely awestruck by the way she was dressed and looked.

Maryse shushed him before Kelly started to play her medley.

Christian couldn't even describe it. It was as if he was in a field of flowers, at peace with the world. All he could hear was the playing of the piano, and he could feel Kelly's presence by his side. He was watching clouds, then closing his eyes until the final notes played. As soon as she was finished, Christian stood on his feet and clapped loudly. She got up and bowed, smiling when she saw Christian.

"All right, that's it for tonight! Thank you all for coming, please, help yourselves to another round of refreshments before leaving."

"Ahh!" Kelly said, rushing to the three. "You guys came!" She said, hugging Maryse.

"Couldn't leave a pretty lady hangin'!" Edge joked, giving Kelly a hug.

"Thanks Edge," Kelly said with a giggle, pulling back.

"Uhm, you were just, wow." Christian was speechless, making Kelly blush as she gave him a hug. Christian hugged her back.

_She smells really good,_ Christian thought, closing his eyes and taking a silent sniff.

A manly coughing made the two pull apart.

"Daddy!" Kelly said, hugging her dad.

"Kelly, you were wonderful as always. Now aren't you going to introduce me to your... _friends?_" Her dad asked.

Christian could swear Kelly's father was glaring at him. He got a little intimidated, and stepped back a little bit, pushing Edge forward.

"Hello Mr. Kelly, I'm Maryse," Maryse introduced, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard from you before, I think. Last year, right?" Maryse nodded.

"Mr. Kelly, I'm Adam Copeland, better known as Edge." Edge introduced, shaking the man's hand.

"Oh yes, the one who had a project a month or two ago with my daughter." Mr. Kelly gave Edge and Maryse a small smile before turning to Christian.

"Uhm, Hi, sir. I'm Christian Cage." Christian stuck out his hand.

Mr. Kelly looked at his hand for a minute before scoffing. "Never herd of you." Before looking Christian dead in the eyes. Christian flinched, making Mr. Kelly laugh.

"Dad!" Kelly said, pushing him a bit.

"Okay, okay. Sorry Christian, I was only kidding," Mr. Kelly laughed, then shook Christian's hand with a death grip. Christian bit his lip as to not wince.

"Shall we go get some refreshments, then?" Edge asked.

"Why yes, we shall." Mr. Kelly turned and leaded them all to the refreshments table.

* * *

><p>Christian stood next to Kelly in line, picking up a muffin and putting it on his dish.<p>

"Kelly, your dad scares me." Christian confessed.

"Come on, he's only kidding. I bet my dad love you." Kelly assured.

"Tough Love," Christian mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for Kelly to hear. Kelly laughed.

"I hope I'm not intruding?" Mr. Kelly asked, getting in between the two.

"Why, not at all!" Christian said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Kelly, you're friend Maryse asked if you wanted to go over after refreshments to her place and sleepover? I'll hve to leave right now."

"Sure," Kelly said with a smile, hugging her dad goodbye.

"And you," Mr. Kelly turned to Christian, who was frozen for a second, then smiled at him. "I have my eyes on you," He warned, before walking away.

"Why me?" Christian asked Kelly, who shrugged. "By the way Kelly, you look beautiful."

Kelly blushed. "Thanks, you think so?"

Christian laughed. "Yes! If you dressed like this to school, the guys would be swooning!"

Kelly laughed. "Thanks."

"No problem!" Christian and Kelly took their dishes and sat with Maryse and Edge.

"Well isn't this just nice?" Maryse asked Edge.

"Oh yeah, it's so cute." Edge replied.

"What?" Christian asked.

"Oh, nothing," Edge said, winking at Maryse. Maryse laughed.

Kelly shrugged at Christian. "So I'm coming over tonight Maryse?"

"Ohh, sounds fun! We should come!" Christian joked.

"I would if we were invited." Edge said seriously, looking at Maryse.

"Okay, so we'll stay up all night braiding Edge's long hair, doing Christian's nails, doing everybody's make-overs, and talking all night long about boys!" Maryse said.

"Uhh, I'll pass." Edge said, shooing the thought with his hand.

"Count me in on that, brother!" Christian said, high fiving Edge.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was a longer chapter, so I hope you liked it =D<strong>


	11. Sleepover Special

"All right Kelly, make yourself at home as I start up the popcorn!" Maryse said to Kelly as she opened the door to her -very large- home.

"Thanks Ryse," Kelly said, dumping her stuff in the living room.

"My parents are out of town for a while, so we have the whole place to ourselves! Only my parents room is off limits." Maryse said over the loud popping noise of the kernels.

"Okay, what should we do first?" Kelly asked.

Maryse walked into the living room. "We can do hair and talk about boys!"

Kelly laughed. "Sure,"

"Okay, I'm braiding your hair, so turn around." Maryse instructed. Kelly did as she was told. "I'll say a guys name and you can rate him on a scale of 1-10."

Kelly giggled. "Okay,"

"Okay, John," Maryse layered Kelly's hair, starting on a French braid.

"Cena? Uhm... 7."

"Okay, Mike."

"Uh, 6."

"Edge?"

Kelly laughed. "That's not fair!"

"Hey, you have to answer."

"Okay fine, 8."

Maryse laughed. "Christian."

"Okay, I'm not answering that." Kelly said.

"Come on Kelly! It's not like I'm forcing you to date him," Maryse teased, tightening the braid.

"Okay fine. 10."

Maryse's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"Well he's hot!" Kelly defended.

"Okay whatever. Your turn." Maryse said with a roll of her eyes.

"Mike."

"7.5, or maybe 8."

"John, Cena."

"8."

"Christian?"

"8.5, or just an 8."

"Edge."

Maryse tied Kelly's hair. "Uhm, 8."

"That's all I've got."

"That's okay, I just finished your braid!" Maryse took a mirror and handed it to Kelly. Kelly checked it out.

"Dayum! That looks gooood!" Kelly admitted. "Thanks Maryse!"

Maryse shrugged. "Well, what can I say? I'm a natural."

The doorbell rang, making Kelly jump. Maryse laughed. "That's just the pizza guy. I'm gonna go get that," Maryse went and opened the door and paid for the pizza. She walked back into the living room and set the pizza on the table. "One second, I have to get the popcorn." Maryse went into the kitchen, and dumped the popcorn into a bowl and brought it to the living room.

"This is so much fun!" Kelly said, taking a bite of her pizza slice.

"Okay, it's midnight, wanna watch a scary movie?" Maryse asked.

"Yes!" Kelly agreed, getting excited.

"Okay, how's Dream House?" Maryse asked, going through her DVD's.

"Sure!" Kelly threw another popcorn in her mouth.

* * *

><p>"That movie wasn't even scary!" Maryse complained.<p>

"Are you kidding me? I was horrified!" Kelly said, still shaken.

"Okay, whatever. Let's call a bunch of people!" Maryse laughed, pulling out her cellphone.

"They're gonna be so angry Maryse! It's 2 in the morning!" Kelly pointed to the clock on the wall. "Who _shall_ we start with?"

"Christian!" Maryse screamed, dialling his number. Kelly shrieked, putting a pillow in front of her face.

Maryse turned the cellphone on speaker. As soon as the other end picked up, a low voice groaned into the cellphone.

"Hey Christian!" Maryse said excitedly.

"Maryse? Is that you?" Christian asked groggily.

"Yupp. Just wanted to let you know we finished watching Dream House, and Kelly's scared." Maryse teased. "She needs a knight in shining armour!"

"And you couldn't call Edge?" Christian complained.

Kelly giggled, listening in.

"No! Kelly wants _you!_" Maryse laughed.

"WHAT?" Kelly screamed, taking the phone. "Don't listen to her!"

"There's nothing to be scared of Kelly. Just go to sleep guys!" Christian said, groaning once again.

"Aww, come on. Were you sleeping?" Maryse asked, taking the phone into her hand again.

"No, I was up watching Keeping Up With The Kardashians!" Christian said sarcastically.

"Well isn't that just rude," Maryse said with a pout.

"Sorry, I get cranky when a phone call wakes me up in the middle of the night." Christian apologized.

"Okay, well bye Christian," Maryse said the last two words in a singsong voice before ending the call.

"Why'd you say that?" Kelly asked, blushing fiercely.

"Come on, it was funny!" Maryse started to laugh hard.

Kelly pouted nd took the phone, dialling another number.

"Who're you calling?" Maryse asked.

"Hello?" The other end picked up. Maryse's eyes widened and she took the phone.

"Edge? Kelly, why'd you do that?" Maryse asked.

Kelly laughed, taking the phone back.

"Edge, nobody's here except me and Maryse, wanna come over and have fun?" Kelly teased.

"What kind of fun...?" Edge joked.

"Shut up Edge!" Maryse said, saying a quick goodbye before ending the call. "Okay, I admit, we are even now."

"Thank you." Kelly said, taking another slice of pizza, followed by Maryse.

"Kelly, tomorrow we're gonna go to your place," Maryse said.

"Okay, what're we gonna do?" Kelly asked.

"Well you should look like you did at the recital everyday. You'd be hot," Maryse said with a nod.

"So, we're going to give me a make-over?" Kelly asked, unsure of how this would turn out.

"Yupp. But we need some sleep, so once we're done eating we'll go upstairs and sleep."

"Agreed," Kelly yawned.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked the sleepover special! I didn't want to ruin Dream House for you, so if you guys actually want to watch it, go ahead. =) <strong>  
><strong>In the next chapter they're going... SHOPPING! =D <strong>


	12. Shopping!

"Wake up Kelly!" Maryse screamed in Kelly's ear, shaking her. Kelly groaned, throwing the pillow over her head. "Kelly! We're going shopping!" Maryse took the pillow under Kelly and smacked her in the face with it.

"All right fine!" Kelly said, getting up and walking over to the wash room.

"Remember to bring your wallet, I'm not paying for you," Maryse warned, putting on her make-up.

"Yeah, yeah." Kelly said, brushing her teeth.

"Where to first?" Maryse asked, changing from her PJ's and into skinny jeans and a tank top, and come accessories.

"Uhm, what about looking for my attire?" Kelly asked, lifting her hair in a pony before changing into jeans and a graphic t-shirt.

"Sure! That sounds good." Maryse picked up her keys. "Let's go, I want a lot of time to go to the pool after."

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" Maryse asked, showcasing off a really small attire.<p>

"Uh, no." Kelly disagreed.

"What about that one?" Maryse pointed to old nanny attire as a joke.

"No!" Kelly said in disgust, turning her head to another rack. "Oh, this one!" She grabbed a golden top that was just bigger than a bra, and super short shorts.

"All right, Golden Girl." Maryse joked. Kelly took out her wallet and paid for the attire before the two went to the food court. They got some McDonald's and bought some smoothies before sitting down and joking around.

"Maryse?" A voice asked behind them. Maryse turned, her smile fading and turning into a frown. She jumped up, face to face with Kaitlyn now. Behind Kaitlyn stood her brother Dolph. "So, what's this?"

"Never seen someone shopping before?" Maryse asked sarcastically.

"Funny." Kaitlyn said, giving Maryse a glare. "I _was_ going to be nice and not give you a second strike, but you deserve it."

Kaitlyn looked at Kelly in disgust, before turning back to Maryse. "I can't believe you came to the mall with Smelly Kelly. Oops, I mean Ugly Kelly. Oh wait, I mean Kelly Kelly."

"Cat got your tongue?" Maryse asked, pretending to scratch Kaitlyn like a cat.

Kaitlyn glared harder at Maryse. "Just try not to get a third strike, okay? Because you know what three strikes mean..."

The two blondes both stood their ground for what felt like 30 minutes.

Kaitlyn turned her attention to Kelly, and tipped her glass of water over Kelly's head. "Oops!"

She started to laugh as Maryse and Kelly grabbed napkins and tried to dry Kelly's hair and shirt. "Dolph, let's go. _Now._" Kaitlyn walked away, followed by her brother Dolph.

"I'm sorry Maryse," Kelly apologized.

Maryse sighed. "It's fine. It's not your fault Kaitlyn is a stuck up snob."

"But you didn't have to come shopping with me and get another strike." Kelly complained.

"Oh shut up," Maryse said, rolling her eyes and laughing it off. "Come on, we're going to the pool now." Maryse tugged at Kelly's arm, pulling her out the door.

* * *

><p>"Are. You. Kidding. Me." Maryse said, frustration edged in her voice.<p>

_'The pool was closed for the weekend, do to construction work.'_ The sign by the door to the pool said.

"Well... We can go to my place and swim." Kelly suggested.

Maryse shook her head. "Kelly, I mean real swimming."

"Yeah." Kelly said with a nod.

Maryse narrowed her eyes. "What?" She asked.

Kelly rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on," She got into the drivers seat of the car, steering to her house.

* * *

><p>"<em>This<em> is _your_ house?" Maryse asked, astonished at it's massive size.

"Yupp. My dad owns the company Skias, I thought you knew that." Kelly said, getting out of the car and throwing the keys to Maryse.

"What? _No!_ You never told me!" Maryse said, her mouth still hanging open.

"Oops, sorry." Kelly said, opening her front door. Maryse followed behind. "Okay, first we need to go to my room. I want to drop this attire in my closet." Kelly started to run up the stairs, Maryse following Kelly.

"This is your room?" Maryse asked.

"Yupp." Kelly went over to her closet, opening the door that lead to her huge walk in closet.

"There's no way those are your clothes." Maryse said, doubting all of it now.

"Nope, this closet is all mine. My dad buys me things I never wear." Kelly explained, hanging up her attire.

Maryse shook her head. "Why don't you wear it?" she asked.

Kelly shrugged. "I like to be comfortable, rather than be stylish."

"But being stylish is comfortable!" Maryse nudged Kelly before stepping into her closet, searching and examining all her clothes. "See look! This would look hot on you!" Maryse pulled out a long pink shirt that could be a mini dress.

Maryse grabbed another mini dress from the rack. "Or this one! Kelly, you _have_ to wear these!"

"I'm excited to change up my look!" Kelly said, sighing as she flopped onto her bed and drowned out Maryse as she kept going through her closet and saying how beautiful the dress/shirt was..

* * *

><p>"Okay, I have all the outfits for next week. And I put them in order on the empty hanger space in the back. Monday is on the left, and it does onto the Friday outfit which is on the right." Maryse sighed, flopping down next to Kelly. "Ready to swim?"<p>

"Yupp." Kelly jumped up, helping Maryse do the same. "Thanks Maryse."

"Any time!" Maryse grinned as the two went downstairs and changed into their bikinis and swam in Kelly's indoor pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh! I have an amazing idea for tomorrow! =DD Getting a lot of inspiration! So excited! Review please!<strong>

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	13. He Didn't Make It

Kelly sighed. She was at the vet again. Monte wasn't doing okay... She'd woken up and he was sprawled on the floor... And she still needed to hear from the vet. They were taking Monte into the room alone. They said they'll test him and give him an x-ray.

Kelly sat in the waiting chair, hands intertwined and in front of her face. She closed her eyes and started to pray, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Miss Kelly?" The assistant called.

"Yes?" Kelly asked, jumping off her seat.

"We're sorry to say, but your cat Monte has a tumour in his stomach," She said with sympathy.

"Whoa, wait, what? Is that even possible?" Kelly asked, franticly.

"Well yes, but it's quite rare to find in an animal, nonetheless a cat." The assistant pushed up her glasses. "I'm afraid... He won't make it."

* * *

><p>Maryse rolled off her bed. She groaned, checking the time. 12:00 in the morning on a Sunday. Great.<p>

"Damn," Maryse said, pulling herself up. She checked her cellphone with a yawn.

"2 Missed Calls." It read. Maryse pressed on it.

"Heey, _Maryse._" Kaitlyn's voice came from the other end. "I hope you like surprises, because I have one for you. I hope you don't have plans today, if you do, reschedule. Bye hun!"

"What the hell?" Maryse mumbled, pressing the second.

"Maryse, I'm sorry to call you so early." Kelly's frantic voice came from the other end. "I didn't know who else to call, and-and- Monte's in trouble! Call me when you can, I'm at the vet, the one by the mall!"

Maryse hopped up. She used the wash room, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, pulled on jeans and a tank-top with a cardigan, She checked the time to see 2 in the afternoon. She cursed under her breath before grabbing her bag and keys. She opened the door, but she saw Dolph who's hand was on the doorbell, about to ring.

"What are you doing here?" Maryse asked, a little rude.

"Oh, didn't Kaitlyn tell you to clear your schedule? Or did you not understand?" Dolph shot back, glaring down at Maryse.

"Oh she told me, but that doesn't mean I have to listen." Maryse retorted.

Dolph smirked. "Don't get feisty, you don't look attractive when you do that."

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Move out of my way."

Dolph didn't budge.

"I said move, or I'll call the cops!" Maryse screamed, pushing him back.

"You're staying here until Kaitlyn gives you her surprise. You know, because she's nice enough to get you something after your actions lately?" Dolph asked, stepping forward. Maryse backed up into her house, and Dolph walked in, slamming the door behind him. "I don't want any trouble, I'm just waiting for Kaitlyn."

* * *

><p>Kelly paced back and forth, running her hand through her hair. She checked the time, 3 in the afternoon. Why wasn't Maryse calling back? She should try again...<p>

Kelly took out her phone, dialling Maryse's number.

"Hey, you've reached Maryse. I'm unavailable at the moment, so please leave me a message, and I'll get back to you. See ya." The voice mail said before it beeped.

Kelly swallowed back tears, trying to get words out of her tight throat.

"Maryse? I know you're unavailable right now... But... I need someone... I'm sorry, call me back- If you can..." Kelly hung up, letting her tears fall down her cheeks. She sat down in the waiting chair, elbows on her knees, and she cried.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what do you have to eat, I'm starving!" Dolph complained.<p>

"Screw you! Go eat in your own house." Maryse looked at Dolph with disgust. Dolph was lying on the couch watching TV, and making Maryse sit there with him.

Dolph was about to say something, but the doorbell cut him off. "That must be Kaitlyn's surprise..." Dolph said with a smirk.

Maryse shook her head at Dolph, giving him a hard glare before opening the door.

"Hey Maryse!" Kaitlyn said excitedly, hugging her. Behind Kaitlyn stood basically all the hottest teens Green Rose had to offer.

"Who the hell are these people?" Maryse asked, shoving Kaitlyn off her.

"Well I know your parents aren't home, so I thought it'd be cool to have a party!" Kaitlyn gave Maryse an evil smirk. Maryse's mouth dropped, and she couldn't even speak. "Now, I know it's Sunday, but I thought, what the hell! And invited all these people. Now move so we can get started!" Kaitlyn pushed aside Maryse, letting the crowd fill the house.

"Why?" Maryse asked, glaring at Kaitlyn when most the kids got in.

Kaitlyn turned to Maryse. "Listen, you wannabe, I'm doing you a damn favour, so you better appreciate it." Kaitlyn walked into the house. "This house is filled with the hottest guys and girls in our town! This is going to be the sickest party Green Rose ever had!"

The crowd cheered and hollered. Someone put on the music, and alcohol was being drawn out. Maryse groaned, pulling out her cell. She tried hard to listen to the message, then she put it away. She can't leave right now! What if something-

"Maryse, I never knew you could through a party like this!" Christian said, taking a sip of Cola.

"What, no beer tonight?" Maryse asked.

"Hey, I need to drive home." Christian pointed out. Maryse nodded in agreement.

"Hey! I need you to do me a favour." Maryse pulled Christian outside the house.

"Uhm, the party is_ inside..._" Christian pointed out.

"Christian, I need you to go to the Vet near the mall," Maryse said, rushing to set the plan in motion.

Christian looked puzzled. "But why?"

"Just go!" Maryse ordered, slamming the door in his face. She sighed, hoping he could get there fast.

* * *

><p>Kelly pulled her knees to her eyes. She was done crying, her tears were all out. She felt so exhausted. She hadn't eaten or anything, and she just wanted to sleep, but she had to stay awake to hear from the vet.<p>

There was a chime, meaning a new costumer had arrived. Kelly didn't look up, it didn't matter who it was.

"Kelly?" The person asked. Kelly would know that voice anywhere. She looked up and saw Layla and Alicia.

"What do you want?" Kelly spit out, trying to hide the fact she felt horrible on the inside.

"I'm just here to give my little dog a check-up," Alicia explained.

"I guess you're here because you also need a check-up, you mutt!" Layla said, making the two burst in laughter.

"Miss El?" The secretary called. Layla and Alicia walked away with the other assistant and Veterinarian working there.

Kelly felt the tears coming again. She pulled her knees to her eyes, shaking in tears. Another costumer walked in. Kelly could tell the costumer hesitated, not knowing what to do, as if someone gave them instructions not very specific.

"Uhm, is that you Kelly?" The voice asked, finally noticing the shaking girl.

Kelly looked up, seeing Christian. She burst back into a fit of tears. Christian walked up to her and sat next to her, awkwardly rubbing her back.

"Miss Kelly?" The assistant asked, voice in so much sadness. Kelly got up, wiping her tears. "I hate when moments like these happen..." The nurse trailed off.

"What? What happened?" Kelly asked through a cracking voice.

"Monte didn't make it." The assistant let out, turning her back to Kelly as she started to walk back to her other patients.

"NO!" Kelly screamed in vain. "No! You're lying!" Kelly fell down, screaming and crying for Monte. "Please, let me see him! Please!"

Christian took her shoulders, trying to get her up.

"No! Monte! Monte!" Kelly screamed, and kicked. She got loose from Christian's hold, running to Monte's room. She felt as if everything was going in slow-motion, like her world had just shattered.

"Kelly!" Christian's called after her.

"Sorry Miss, you can not go in there!" Security said, fighting her off.

"That's my cat!" Kelly screamed, not being able to see straight.

"We'll bury him in your backyard in a tomorrow, but you can't see him now!" The security tried to explain.

Christian pulled Kelly back. "Come on Kelly, I'll take you home," He said in a calm voice.

"NO!" Kelly screamed, turning around to face Christian. "Not without MONTE!" She yelled at him. Christian jumped back. Kelly looked so broken, so exhausted. It hurt Christian to see his friend like that. It would've hurt anyone.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Kelly chanted over and over again, falling to the floor.

"Kelly..." Christian took Kelly's arms, and looked her in the eyes. "Please."

Kelly didn't nod or fight, she let Christian pick her up and carry her to his car. She avoided eye contact the whole time. When they reached her house, Kelly got out of the car, slamming the door and running inside her house.

Christian sighed. "Damn Maryse," He muttered, pulling out of her large driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review please =))<strong>


	14. Shut Up!

"Great," Maryse muttered, picking up the last bit of trash. "They have a frickin' party at my house, and leave me to do all the cleaning. Took me all night! There is no way I'm going to school."

"...Are you talking to yourself?" A voice asked behind Maryse.

Maryse turned, screaming. "You! What're you doing here?" She asked, glaring at Mike.

"Well last night was pretty crazy. I kind of passed out in your wash room." Mike laughed. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I talk to myself angry words when I'm angry." Maryse said through clenched teeth. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Nah, I'll just go clean the vomit from the wash room floor," Mike took some paper towels.

"You're disgusting!" Maryse said with a giggle, throwing out the trash.

"Oh, but wait," Mike turned back around, facing Maryse. "So, Homecoming?"

Maryse thought about it, laughing and patting Mike's cheek. "Sure Miz, I'll go with you,"

"Great!" Mike smiled, turning back around and walking upstairs to clean the vomit with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Honey, I know this is important to you, but did you have to get the florists to decorate the whole backyard for this?" Mr. Kelly asked.<p>

Kelly shrugged, still swallowing back tears. "Dad, y-you know how m-much Monte mean't to m-me," Kelly stuttered. That shut him up.

There'd been people from the veterinary company that came by, they were just going to bury Monte. Kelly had gotten florists to decorate the whole backyard at the very last minute. Even though she didn't want to say goodbye, she knew she had to. And what better way to go than being in a beautiful and familiar backyard?

"Kelly, would you like to say some words?" A man asked. Kelly nodded stepping forward and turning to face her dad and the workers.

"My mother, my mother had passed on when I was too young to let her go. I don't remember very much, and I wasn't the most popular kid at school." Kelly sighed. "But everyday I'd come home, and the only person-or anything, for that matter!- that actually listened to my problems. Being with Monte made me feel okay. He was... My safe haven... Now he's gone, and I don't have that safe haven anymore. I know he's in a better place now, and that's the only thing keeping me strong."

Kelly looked up. "I'll see you soon, Monte." She finished.

The very small crowd stood up and clapped. Kelly stepped down, standing next to her father as the two men from the company buried Monte.

* * *

><p>"Christian, what's up? You seem really distant." Edge asked his friend when they'd sat at their usual table. It was just the two of them at the moment.<p>

"What? Oh... Nothing..." Christian replied, concentrating on his food.

"Dude, seriously? It's me." Edge said, with a 'Get Real' look on his face.

"Okay... Well Kelly has this cat named Monte. He died yesterday, and I was there with her when the doctor or whatever she was announced Monte's death." Christian paused, looking up at Edge, as if playing the whole scene in his eyes. "You should've seen her, Edge! She was so broken... I didn't know what to do. I finally got her in my car and drover her home."

Edge ran his hand through his hair. "That would explain Kelly's absence."

"Yeah," Christian continued. "They said they'd bury Monte today. I was gonna go, but Kelly slammed the car door when she got out. I don't think she really wanted me to be there."

"Don't sweat. I bet she'll be back to normal in, like, a week!" Edge assured, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Dude, what kind of sandwich is that?" Christian asked, looking at Edge with a look of disgust.

Edge scoffed. "It's only tuna! Geez."

"Okay, wow, don't get bitchy." Christian argued.

"What's the deal with you too?" Layla asked, as the rest of the gang sat down. Well, everyone except Maryse and Mike. They were absent too.

"Oh I was just-" Edge began.

"It doesn't matter," Kaitlyn interrupted. Edge shook his head, muttering a whatever. Kaitlyn turned her head to Christian. "So, Christian, what are you doing for Homecoming?"

Christian looked over at Kaitlyn, raising a brow. "Uhm, possibly going to the dance."

"Do you, by any chance say, have a date?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Uh, no..." Christian looked back down at his food.

"Good. That's good." Kaitlyn said, changing the subject to wrestling.

Christian and Edge made eye contact. Christian gave Edge a horrified look, tipping his head in Kaitlyn's direction. Edge laughed.

"How was the party last night?" Layla asked.

"Oh it was awesome! The whole place was trashed though. Poor Maryse, she had to clean it all up." Kaitlyn said, laughing.

"Well it sounds so much more amazing than going to the vet." Alicia said, disappointingly.

"Yeah, we saw Smelly Kelly there." Layla said with disgust. "But no worries, I called her for what she really is, a dirty mutt!"

"It looked like she was crying! What a baby!" Alicia said, laughing.

"Ugh, I'm so glad Kelly's not here today-"

"Shut up!" Christian yelled, slamming the table. "You guys have no clue what was going on, so shut the hell up!" Christian gave the 2 girls a look of disgust before walking off.

"What was that, about?" Layla asked, offended.

Kaitlyn sighed. "Did you see that? My Captain Charisma is proving himself up to his name." Kaitlyn turned her expression to a slight glare. "Although he defended Kelly." Kaitlyn glared at Layla and Alicia.

"She blames us?" Alicia asked. Layla shrugged.

"Christian's just having a bad day," Edge assured.

* * *

><p>Maryse sighed. "Okay, thanks for finally cleaning the wash room, now leave." She ordered, pushing Mike out.<p>

"Wait, come on," He begged.

"Go! You have to go to school." Maryse pushed him out.

"Well what about you?" Mike demanded.

"Well I have a good reason to stay home alone."

"Well what if some burglar drops in, what then? You need a man to protect you!"

"If I need a man, I'll call 911."

"Okay, that hurt."

"Leave!" Maryse said with a giggle, closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you liked it. Review guys! =DD<strong>


	15. Who's Going With Who?

"Dad, please don't make me go!" Kelly begged.

Mr. Kelly sighed, shooing Kelly out of the car. "You missed both Friday and Monday, you have to go."

"Fine." Kelly pouted, getting out in her usual clothes. "Love you, dad."

"Love you too, have a good day!" He called, backing away, and driving off.

Kelly sighed, feeling more alone than ever as she walked down the halls. She quickly made her way to English, taking her seat in the back.

"All right class, just wanted to remind you all of your projects, that are due on Monday." Mr. Parson wrote down the assignment on the board. Kelly gasped, starting to feel a bit of panic. With everything going on, she'd totally forgotten. "I'll give you all a free period today to work on your assignments."

Kelly rushed down to Christian. "Hey, I am so sorry! I completely forgot about the project, and-and-"

Christian laughed. "Yeah, I know. A lot's been going on." He pulled out a bunch of papers that were stapled together. "Guess you didn't do all the work this time, huh?"

Kelly gave Christian a look of disbelief. "You did not do it by yourself!"

"Actually, I did." Christian said with a smirk.

"How?" Kelly still couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing.

"Well you were gone on Tuesday, Friday, and yesterday, and those were the times we had a free period." Christian explained. "Not to mention when you were at your sleep over. I took the work home and finished all of the write up."

"Wow." Kelly smiled. "You're crazy."

"Oh, and I wanted to talk to you about two days ago."

Kelly frowned, looking down. "Now's not the best time-"

"When will be the best time? I wanted to come over yesterday, and ditch school just so I could be there for you and Monte. But after you slammed the door in my face, I kind of felt like it was best if you were alone."

Kelly flopped her arms. "Well thank you. Thank you for leaving me alone when someone important to me left."

Christian frowned.

"I-I'm so sorry..." Kelly stuttered, grabbing her bag and dashing out the door.

"Was that your partner?" Mr. Parson asked.

"Yupp." Christian said, sighing before going back to work.

* * *

><p>Maryse watched as Kelly stormed out. "Excuse me," She said to Mike, before following Kelly. She saw Kelly run into the washroom.<p>

"Kelly? Honey, what's wrong?" Maryse asked, wrapping her arms around Kelly.

"I just-I don't- UGH!" Kelly screamed.

"It's okay... Do you want to talk about it?"

"You know Monte? My cat...?" Kelly asked, jumping up on the counter.

"Yeah, what about that cutie?" Maryse asked, joining her.

"Uhm... Well... He got a tumour in his stomach. He passed two days ago. That's why I called you..." Kelly turned her head.

Maryse frowned. "Oh, I am sooo sorry! I was going to come, I swear! But Kaitlyn started a party, and it was hectic, and I didn't want to leave in case they burn the house down! I told Christian to go and comfort you though..."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Christian was a good help, but I was such a brat. I slammed his car door when he dropped me off, and I just yelled at him for leaving me alone."

Maryse gave a weak smile. "Oh, come on, it's Christian. He'll forgive you by lunch."

"No, he won't," Kelly argued. "And why should he? We're not friends, we're partners."

Maryse scoffed. "Come on Kelly, you know you're more than that now. He hung out with you at the park, he came to your recital, we called him in the middle of the night, and he was there for you when Monte passed away."

Kelly sighed. "I honestly have no clue what to believe anymore."

The bell rang, making the two separate to their next classes. But not before Maryse assured things would be better soon.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh!" Kaitlyn squealed. "Homecoming is Friday!"<p>

"I'm so excited!" Layla said, clapping her hands. Alicia agreed.

"Great. It's going to be just wonderful!" Maryse said, being fake. But being the stupidest girls ever, they didn't pick up on it.

"Who's going with who?" Alicia asked.

Edge smirked. "This is a little uncomfortable now."

"Oh, shush!" Kaitlyn said. "You're going with your girlfriend, the mystery woman. We all know that. Alicia, you and...?"

Alicia sighed. "Well there was no one else that reached my standards that weren't already called, so I'm going to the dance with Randy."

"Damn right!" He said, high-fiving the guys behind him. (B Listers)

"Lay?" Kaitlyn asked, moving on.

Layla rolled her eyes. "Oh, I decided to go with Zack Ryder. I'd rather go with him than go solo."

"Maryse?"

"Well, unlike you two," Maryse said, looking at Alicia and Layla. "I'm happy with my date. I'm going with Mike."

"So you said yes?" Edge asked.

"Yupp. And I'm glad. Mike's been really sweet. He helped me out a bit after the party." Kaitlyn cleared her throat. Maryse rolled her eyes. "Well, what about you, Kaitlyn? Who are _you_ going with?"

Kaitlyn giggled. "Oh, I still don't have a date. But I'm hoping someone will ask me last minute."

"Awe, isn't that just so..._ Romantic?_" Maryse spit out with a smile.

Kaitlyn giggled. "Oh, I know!"

Christian squirmed, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh, Christian, did you get a last minute date?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Uhm," Christian started. "Well- I-"

"Well?" Kaitlyn cut him off.

Christian sighed. "No. But I'm just gonna go solo."

"What! Why?" Kaitlyn demanded.

Christian shrugged. "I don't want to go through all that trouble. Plus, in 20 years from now, I'll look back on that moment and be saddened that I'd have lost contact with whoever that person I went with was."

Kaitlyn, Alicia, and Layla gasped.

"Don't ever talk like that!" Layla ordered.

"We'll always stick together!" Alicia said.

"That's right, forever and always!" Kaitlyn agreed.

_Please don't let that happen,_ Maryse thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing interesting happened the rest of the day, so the next chapter will be Wednesday. Thanks for reading! Review please!<strong>


	16. Getting a Date

**Everybody, I'm so sorry! I went camping with my class. =/**  
><strong>And it's getting near Finals, so I have to update every weekend now, instead of every day. Soooo sorry!<strong>

* * *

><p>Maryse grabbed her backpack and a muffin from the kitchen before waiting for the bus. The bus came a minute later. Maryse sat in the middle, praying Layla will just go to the back.<p>

When Layla got on, she was sort of confused. She waved hello, before tipping her head to the back, indicating to go there. Maryse pretended to think for a second, then shook her head. She was done with them, and ready to leave them. At least, she was pretty sure she was. Layla sighed, sitting at the back.

When Alicia got on, she basically did the same thing, and Maryse still shook her head. Kaitlyn was more than a bit surprised. She was really angry, but pretended to brush it off. She passed Maryse with out a wave or hello or anything.

The bus started to pack with other students. When the bus reached Kelly's stop, Maryse waited in anticipation. When Kelly got on in her white t-shirt under a plaid shirts (women's), and short shorts. Her boots made the final touch, and she wore her hair straight. She had on contacts, and her make-up was done pitch perfect.

Maryse gave a silent cheer in her head, waving at Kelly. Kelly smiled at Maryse, sitting next to her.

"You look gorgeous!" Maryse said, hugging Kelly.

"Thanks! I can't believe how many people are looking at me with shocked faces." Kelly said, hugging her back.

Maryse snorted. "Just you wait for the rest of the school. You are going to own that school!" Maryse assured, pulling away and clapping excitedly.

"Kelly?" Christian asked when he got on.

Kelly giggled. "Yes?" She asked.

Christian smiled. "You look... Wow."

"You always say that when I dress like this." Kelly said with a giggle.

"Well you look wow anyway, don't you forget that."

"So... Does this mean you're not angry anymore?" Kelly asked hopefully.

Christian smirked. "Uhm... I don't know. I'm thinking you'll have to make up for it, especially since you left me for another class to work on the project alone."

"Ohhh..." Kelly said, remembering what happened.

Christian laughed. "No, it's okay. See you later?"

"Yeah." Kelly said. Christian walked to the back, sitting in front of Kaitlyn and Layla.

"What was that about?" Layla asked.

"We were talking about our project." Christian assured.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "Mhmm."

Christian shook his head, leaning back and waiting for Edge.

* * *

><p>"So what're you doing now?" Kelly asked, sitting on top of Christian's desk as he worked. "I mean you basically finished everything."<p>

"Yeah, but I'm working on a model of the town. And I have to find a green rose." Christian explained.

"Well maybe I can make myself useful," Kelly said, hopping off his desk. "My dad has a bouquet of roses at home. They're all fake, but they're also green."

Christian nodded. "Yeah, that'll work."

Kelly smiled, feeling useful.

* * *

><p>"What's up with Kelly today?" whispers went around.<p>

Maryse smirked. She sat in math, finishing up a page in her textbook when Edge nudged her from behind. "Yes?" She asked, turning around to face him.

"Uhm, I'm guessing you're behind all this Kelly stuff going on?" Edge assumed.

"Yup." Maryse turned back around. Edge poked her, making her turn again.

"But why?"

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Don't ask. It's so much better when people don't know." Maryse sighed, "It makes it all the more better in the end."

"This is so confusing!" Edge said, shaking his head and going back to work.

* * *

><p><em>Riiing, riiing!<em>

"Oh, lunch!" Maryse announced, jumping up from her desk and dashing out the door. She met Kelly by her locker, linking arms and making way to the cafeteria.

"Are you sure about this?" Kelly asked, biting her lip.

"Kelly, you're beautiful, now sit down and act graceful." Maryse instructed, demonstrating to Kelly. Kelly copied Maryse's moves, trying hard not to miss a beat.

Maryse laughed, flipping her hair. "ct like you own the place Kelly, but you still have a heart." Kelly did as she was told. Maryse counted down. _5... 4... 3... 2... 1... _

"Hey, Kelly?" A voice said from the side of their table.

"Oh, hey John. What's up?" Kelly asked.

"Nothing, just checkin' to see if you had a date for the Homecoming Dance?" John replied.

Kelly smiled. "Uhm, nope. But are you asking?"

"Actually, yes. Kelly, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Why certainly!"

Maryse giggled at their formality. John reached for Kelly's hand.

"Then I shall count the seconds." He kissed her hand and walked away.

"That was so totally cheesy and formal." Maryse teased.

"Yes, but now I was a date!" Kelly and Maryse shrieked and clapped their hands, giving each other a high five.

* * *

><p>Maryse stood in the middle of the football field, stretching herself before cheer leading practice. Friday was the big game, with homecoming right after it too. They needed these practices very badly.<p>

"Maryse, you ready for Friday?" Layla asked, walking up to her.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Maryse assured.

"Oh, you better be. You're our captain, and you can_ not_ fail us!" Alicia warned.

"Can we just do our cheer? The one that doesn't involve music, and is the actual cheer?" Maryse asked. The rest of the squad shrugged. "Come on guys, we're marauders, let's show them how it's done!" Maryse punched the air for dramatic effect. The squad smiled, and joined Maryse with getting into position.

"Marauders are hot to go! Say H-O-T-T-O-G-O, say uh, hot to go! Say uh, hot to go! Marauders are hot to go, say H-O-T-T-O-G-O! Say uh, hot to go! say uh, hot to go!"

The squad went to their next positions, starting the next cheer that joins the first, in a medley.

"Hey Marauders, how do you feel?" One side of the squad asked. The other side answered with, "We feel good! Uh we feel so good! Uh we feel so good!"

They continued with the rest of the cheer, breathlessly panting when they did the final pose. They'd done enough back flips and cartwheels for one day.

"Okay guys, that's a wrap! We so own Friday's game!" Maryse announced, hollering with the rest of the squad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>  
><strong>Once again, I can only update weekends from now on. I am so sorry!<strong>  
><strong>Review! <strong>


	17. Fake

"This is our last practice everyone!" Maryse announced to her squad. "We won't be practising after school. Everyone's gonna be getting the place ready for homecoming tomorrow, so we'll have to give it our all this morning!"

They started cheering, doing their routine, over and over without stopping. They'd come another 30 minutes early so they could practice longer. It was not a joking matter, the whole squad took everything seriously.

"All right, how about we take the last 4 minutes to dance to I Want Your Bite?" Kaitlyn suggested.

"Uhm, we still need a lot of practicing." Maryse protested.

"Oh, boohoo." Kaitlyn said with a roll of her eyes.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked I was still Cheer Captain." Maryse said through clenched teeth.

"Uhm, actually, no." Kaitlyn said, glaring at Maryse, taking a step forward. "_You_ have been voted off your pedestal._ I_ am now the new cheer captain."

Maryse laughed. "_You?_ You have to be joking."

Kaitlyn nudged Maryse, giving her a glare. "Everybody tell her how she's off, and I'm on." The squad stayed silent, looking away and avoiding Maryse.

Maryse jaw dropped. "But-but you can't! You can't do that, not with out the captain there!"

Kaitlyn shrugged. "Not our fault you had detention."

Maryse glared at Kaitlyn, holding back her anger. She turned around, stomping off.

* * *

><p>Kelly sat at her desk, chewing on her pencil as Christian worked on getting their project set.<p>

"What are you doing?" Randy asked Christian, who was already stressed from trying to make the fake green rose perfect.

"Your mom!" Christian shouted. Kelly laughed along with the rest of the class, which made Randy and Christian join in too. "Sorry dude, I'm a little stressed right now."

"Oh, no worries. I'm stressed too. Homecoming's tomorrow, which means the big game, but then there's the dance!" Randy said, cheering at the end. "Which reminds me, you still lookin' for date?"

Christian grimaced. "I'm still ridin' solo, and that's how I think I'll go."

Randy's jaw dropped, and he slapped Christian in the stomach. "Dude! You have to have a date! How lame is going to the homecoming dance, dateless?"

Christian shrugged. "I don't mind."

Randy shook his head, giving Christian a playful look of sympathy before walking away. Christian turned to Kelly, who was still chewing her pencil, but he also noticed the dozen guys drooling over her.

"So, when did you start... changing?" Christian asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Well, I don't know. I felt there needed to be a change. Plus, now I don't have someone to pour my dreams and problems and heart out to, so I'm just going to do this; reach my goals and dreams, have the least amount of problems a girl can have, and keep to myself." Kelly smiled proudly.

Christian studied her. "Hmm, and how's that working?"

"Great!" Kelly looked over at Christian with a huge smile. "I have a date to homecoming Christian! AJ asked me this morning to sit with the B Listers at lunch today! People think I'm a shoe-in for queen, and I'm going to a national recital soon!" Kelly sighed. "Life has never felt better."

Christian frowned. "Everything's great and all, but how do you feel... here?" He took her wrist and put her hand over her heart, and putting his hand over hers.

Kelly frowned. She wanted to tell him she was happy, which she was. But she knew deep down all of this was fake. Her clothes and make-up were fake, her date asked her to the dance because she was hot, the B Listers also want to hang out with her because she's hot, and she could careless about being queen or not. She wanted real people. The only ones she had left were Maryse, Edge, Christian, and her father.

Kelly opened her mouth to say something, but the bell cut her off. Christian cleared his throat and started to pack up, giving Kelly an encouraging smile before going to second period.

* * *

><p>Maryse sat with the A-Listers, grumpily picking at her food. When she heard Kaitlyn say something about changing the school cheer leading uniforms, Maryse stabbed her salad, then shoved it in her mouth.<p>

"You look angry," Mike whispered. Maryse looked at him with a duhh expression, before sighing and patting his back.

"Sorry. But some little whores have been giving me trouble." Maryse indicated towards the three girls on the other end of the table.

Mike shrugged. "They are who they are. High school runs their lives. They don't realize how downhill they will go."

Maryse rolled her eyes. "No kidding."

On the other end of the cafeteria sat Kelly with the B Listers, AJ, Eve, Ashley, John, Zack, and Punk.

"So Kelly, tell us a bit about yourself," Ashley urged.

"Uhm, well I love playing the piano, I have a soft spot for cats, my birthday is in January, my mother passed away when I was little, and that pretty much sums it all up." Kelly shrugged.

"Okay, well I'l introduce you to the group." AJ said with a smile. "Ashley is a punk rock princess, Eve is super athletic and an all around amazing person, Punk is also a rocker, Zack's a jock, John's... John. And I am a comic loving video game freak! So... a tomboyish."

"That's awesome!" Kelly said with a smile.

"So I have to ask, do you hate the A List as much as we do?" Ashley blurted.

"Ashley!" Eve said, hitting her shoulder.

"What? I want to know."

Kelly bit her lip. "Uhm, well some of them are nice... But those three girls are snobs!"

"Honey, there's four of them." Ashley said with a nod.

"Yeah I know, but Maryse is my friend. She's a great person." Kelly insisted.

Ashley scrunched up her eyebrows. "I hate those chicks. They think they own the place. Randy's such a douche, Christian is sweet, and Edge is an all around amazing person. Just my opinion."

"Maryse is really distant from the clan, I'll say that much." Eve added, putting up her hands in defense.

"Let's just eat, guys," Punk said, a little more than annoyed.

Kelly shrugged and ate her lunch, making conversation with the group.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Look out for a new story I might write! Any ideas if you want to help? Review please!<strong>


	18. Plan C

Maryse shrieked as she ran into Mike. She jumped up and down, giving him a hug and then pulled away, running off down the hall towards Kelly. She knocked Kelly down to the floor in a huge hug.

"Homecoming!" Maryse yelled, jumping up and skipping off to post flyers for queen.

"Wow," Edge started, walking up to her. "By the way you acted so calm this week, I didn't think you cared much about homecoming."

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Are you serious, bro? I, like all other girls in this school, am running for queen." Edge looked surprised. Maryse looked at him with annoyance.

Edge opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, running his hand through his hair before speaking up. "You'll win by a landslide." He assured, walking away.

Maryse turned at watched him leave with a confused look. "Wasn't expecting that." She muttered.

"He's all for surprises." A voice said behind her. Maryse turned her attention around to Kaitlyn. "Now, don't feel so happy about his comment. _I'm_ obviously ruling this school. There is no one better than me for queen."

Maryse glared at Kaitlyn, taking a step forward. "You know what? I have had just about enough of you. You need to back off." Maryse warned.

"Oh yeah? Or you'll do what? Hair flip me to death?" Kaitlyn asked.

Maryse smiled. "Thanks for the suggestion, but I think I have a better idea in mind."

Maryse turned, walking away and posting more flyers.

* * *

><p>"You excited for homecoming?" Christian asked Kelly, having a free first period since Christian finished the project.<p>

Kelly sighed. "Uhm... Sort of? I guess so, but I don't know..."

"Are thinking about what we talked about yesterday?"

"Christian, can we change the subject?"

Christian sighed. "Nope."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Christian, come on! I don't want to talk about this, not in public."

Christian stood up, taking Kelly by her wrist. "Mr. Parson? We're gonna go chat outside the door." Mr. Parson looked up from his work, nodding.

Christian pulled a reluctant Kelly outside, shutting the door behind them. "Talk to me."

Kelly stepped away. "Honestly, there is nothing to talk about. And even if there were, I'd probably tell Maryse first."

"Why? Am I not always there for you? I was there in the park with you Kelly! I was at your recital! I was there when Monte passed!"

Kelly glared at the floor, temper rising. "Christian! Stop! I really don't need this right now."

"You're right, you need compliments and fake friends. What I need is the old Kelly back."

"I am the same Kelly, it's just I'm different on the outside."

"Which'll make you different on the inside."

"Christian! Stop!" Kelly repeated. "So what if I decide to change my look for once? Why is that so hard to accept? Change is good! Do you really think I'd want to stay the way I was for the rest of my life? You have no idea what I have been through!"

"Change is not good Kelly! Not if it means loosing yourself along the way!"

"I haven't lost myself!"

"Look at yourself Kelly! Extensions, fake lashes, make-up, skanky clothes? This isn't you!"

"YES IT IS! Why can't you just accept that?"

"Kelly!"

"Christian!"

"Uhm, can you guys tone it done, just a notch?" Randy asked, popping his head through the door.

"SHUT UP!" The two yelled in unison. Randy glared at the two, closing the door.

"So you won't take my advice?" Christian asked, turning back to Kelly.

"What advice? Christian, just go away and leave me alone!" Kelly turned and stomped off.

* * *

><p>Christian ate lunch in silence. He glared down at his food, not looking up. Not even when a joke was cracked, or his name was called.<p>

"So Christian..." Kaitlyn started, inching closer to an annoyed Christian. "Still don't have a date for homecoming?"

Christian shook his head, still not looking up.

"Well, it just so happens I don't either. So I was wondering if you and I could go together?"

Christian looked up and sighed. "I've decided... I'm not going."

The table all gasped, even Maryse. Kaitlyn looked like death at this point.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I mean it's stupid to go anyway. What's the big deal? It's just a dance. I'll play the football game, but I for sure am not going to that lame dance."

"Dude, come on, you gotta go." Edge said, trying to convince him into it.

"Nope, my mind's already made up."

Maryse did a face-palm. "Oh my god Christian, stop being so ignorant! We all know you and Kelly had a fight in the hallway, we heard it."

Layla looked at Christian in confusion and disgust. "Why are you even upset about a fight with_ her?_"

"Why were you even _talking_ to her?" Kaitlyn asked with a glare.

Christian rolled his eyes. "None of that even matters anyway. So let's just move on."

Maryse frowned and looked at Edge, who shook his head. Seems they'll have to work as matchmakers once again. And it would have to be tonight.

* * *

><p>After Edge's match, Maryse met him backstage.<p>

Edge grabbed a towel and wiped his sweat off with it. "So I heard there was a fight in first period?"

Maryse gave a big sigh. "You have no idea, it was full on screaming."

Edge looked a little disappointed. "So we're gonna have to make up Plan C?"

"I guess so."

"Well, what are we gonna do?"

"Uhm," Maryse got on her tiptoes, whispering the plan in his ear. "I have a match next, so we can talk about this after your game."

Edge nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, Homecoming should've been in this chapter, but I wanted a chapter to be called Plan C =D Sorry! xD Byeeeeeeee REVIEW!<strong>

**And don't forget to read On The Road guys =D It would men a lot to me!**


	19. Homecoming!

**CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! And you guys better like it and review, I spent hours on this! REAL HUGE THANKS TO DEATHDAISY! I couldn't have done this without her! Love you girl! And the links to the dresses are all on my page, so go check it out! REVIEW! This is 3 500 words! All for YOU!**

* * *

><p>Maryse looked into the mirror, taking a deep breath. This was it. Her final hour before homecoming. She'd chosen to skip the game, and instead, rejoice at the salon with her gal pal Kelly.<p>

"Hey, do you want to just go to the game instead?" Kelly asked, knowing it must be hard for Maryse to skip the game.

Maryse looked at Kelly like she was crazy. "Don't be ridiculous. I want to look like a queen at homecoming, and you are going to be my lady in waiting."

"But I know how much the game means to you, and how hard you worked. Not to mention Mike and John will be playing."

"Yes, but so would Christian, and I know you don't want to see him."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "I can put him aside for an hour for my girl."

"Too bad. Our dresses are delivered at the salon. And we're gonna look way better than the sweat drenched Kaitlyn if we go to the salon, so we better go!" Maryse pulled Kelly out the door and to her car, heading to the salon.

* * *

><p>It was half time, the score tied at 30-30.<p>

"Alright, let's try bringing our defense up," Christian, the captain, said.

They started the third quarter great, making the score 39-45, their team winning. The cheerleaders made do without their best player Maryse. The cheers Maryse herself had choreographed went great, but Kaitlyn doing the ending pose was terrible. Christian would've preferred Maryse do it, it would have been a lot better. The other team had their cheer, but it was no where near as great as theirs. Although the ending pose was a whole lot better.

Fourth quarter.

It all came down to this. Christian led the team to 50 points, with the other team on their heel. The very last minute it came down to Christian. He ran for the touch-down.

Another player on the other team ran in for a tackle, but Edge took him down with a spear. Christian laughed as he passed the line, throwing the football down as the buzz for the end of the game blew. The tem lifted Christian up in the air, taking a big picture all together with Christian holding the trophy.

The score had been 58-60. And Christian was damn proud.

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God." Maryse said, wide eyed. Kelly's jaw was still hanging.<p>

"Those are the prettiest dresses I've ever seen!" Kelly exclaimed, grabbing her short baby pink dress. It was a strapless dress with rhinestone bedazzlement done in the breast area. Hot pink silk wrapped around her upper waist, and the rest was ruffles, with a few rhinestones here and there.

"I'll say!" Maryse said, looking at her dress in admiration. It was a yellow v-neck halter top dress with sheer tulle skirt and ruffled edges. The dress reached all the way down to her ankle, but one side was cut to show off her long leg.

"Okay, mani's, pedi's, hair, make-up, and waxing. Must be done in less than an hour." Kelly said, looking at Maryse with a worried look.

"Okay, mani's and pedi's we'll do together," Maryse told the clerk. "And we can wax and do hair at the same time, then get our dresses on then do make up!"

"Great, please sit in one of those chairs, and we will get started on your mani's and pedi's." The clerk said with a smile, pointing to the chairs.

Kelly and Maryse sat next to each-other, laughing as they got their mani's and pedi's. Waxing was the worst. Especially since Kelly wasn't used to it. They got everywhere gone below the waist. Then they chose to get their dresses on and then do hair and make-up.

"Hey, girls, you ready?" Mike asked, stepping into the salon, John following behind. They were in black suits, but their handkerchiefs were the same colour as their dates dress, to compliment the girl.

"Yes!" Kelly said, as the two girls showed off their dress and look at the two star-struck boys.

Maryse laughed. "Come on, the limo's outside!"

When they got in the car, Maryse couldn't help but ask, "How was the game?"

"Man, it was intense! The score was 58-60. We won of course!" John said.

"Christian left after the game, but everyone else showered at the school and got ready." Mike added.

"Well that's great!" Maryse said, with fake enthusiasm. "Let's just enjoy homecoming."

The limo pulled up to the front of the school. Mike got out and helped Maryse, John doing the same with Kelly. The two couples walking into the school, making their way to the gym.

"Maryse!" Kaitlyn called, walking up to her. Her dress a dull red that was short in the front and long in the back.

"Kill me." Maryse muttered.

"So I see you came to watch me win, how kind." Kaitlyn said with a smile, Alicia and Layla behind her.

"Uhm, more like I came to win my crown and rub it in your face. I'm done with you." Maryse took a step forward, looking down at Kaitlyn. "I don't want to be part of this 'Group Of BFFs' which means I'm no longer in the 'A List.'"

Kaitlyn laughed. "We were gonna kick you out tonight anyway. Right after I won the crown." Kaitlyn turned her attention and looked at Mike. "And I'll be needing a king, seeing as I don't have a date."

Mike looked at her in disgust. "Sucks for you. You won't be finding a king anytime soon."

Kaitlyn shrugged. "Plenty more fish in the sea."

"Oh, hi there, Smelly Kelly," Layla said, as both her and Alicia walked up to her, intimidatingly.

Layla was wearing a golden dress with few bedazzlement's on the waist area. Alicia wore a blue silk dress with lacy ruffles. The top had a upside down triangle which was blue with purple zebra print.

"Let's go girls." Kaitlyn ordered, and the three A Listers walked away.

Maryse turned to Mike. "Guess you're out of the list as well?"

"I could careless." Mike said, putting his arm around Maryse's waist. "I hated them for a long time now."

"Join the club." Kelly said, making the little group laugh.

"Let's go partay!" Mike announced, leading the way to the gym.

"And let the dancing begin," Maryse whispered to Kelly, as they started to dance with the boys.

* * *

><p>It took 10 minutes before the two couples stopped dancing. They found a table to sit together.<p>

"Hey, John and I are gonna go get punch, you two want some?" Mike asked.

"Yes please," Maryse answered for the two of them.

"Alright, we'll be right back."

"This is so much fun!" Kelly exclaimed to Maryse. Maryse grinned, nodding her head.

"And how are two of my favourite girls?" Edge asked, walking up to the two.

"Amazing!" Kelly said.

"Where's your mystery girlfriend?" Maryse asked.

Edge laughed. "Here she comes!"

Ashley walked up to the table, smiling at Kelly and Maryse. Edge put an arm around her shoulders. The punk Princess was wearing a short black dress that was all ruffles after the breast area. The top of the dress was white with bedazzlement all over. Under the white was a shiny crown design to separate the white and black.

"Hi guys!" She said.

"Ashley!" Kelly said, getting up to hug her.

"Oh wow!" Maryse said, hugging her afterwards. "You two look so cute together!"

Ashley laughed. "Thanks, can't wait to see you win Queen!"

"Awe, thanks! That means a lot!"

"Okay, Ashley and I are gonna go make a very important call." Edge said, winking at Maryse. Maryse nodded, and Ashley smiled. Edge must've told her the plan.

"Bye!" Kelly said, waving the the two.

"Your drinks," Mike said, handing one to Maryse and one to Kelly.

"Where's John?" Kelly asked.

"He said he'll be a minute. Said something about an emergency? Probably bladder issues."

Maryse giggled, and Kelly rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Wanna go dance some more?" Maryse asked.

"You two go ahead, I'm gonna go find John." Kelly said, walking out the exit doors. She looked around the halls, not finding anything. She heard a noise coming from one of the classrooms, she peeked in, gasping at the sight.

Kaitlyn lay on the teacher's table, John on top.

Kelly looked disgusted and horrified, turning around and running back into the gym.

"Maryse!" She called, pulling Maryse aside. Mike followed the two. "I just caught John and Kaitlyn having sex! It hasn't even been 30 minutes!"

"Whoa, slow down, what?" Mike asked.

"John. Slept. With. The. Whore!" Kelly said through clenched teeth.

"What the hell?" Maryse asked, looking disgusted.

"Yeah! And now I don't have a date!" Kelly said, with a glum expression.

"WE JUST GOT HERE!" Maryse said, wanting to kill John.

"I KNOW!" Kelly said in the same voice.

"Want me to take care of him?" Mike asked.

Kelly shook her head. "His loose, that stupid frickin' idiot. I know he's only with her for the sex and popularity."

* * *

><p>Edge and Ashley tood at the front door, waiting for the white limo. When they saw the car pulling up, Edge grinned, opening the door.<p>

Christian stepped out in a white suit, a black kerchief in his breast pocket. He sighed. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

"That's what friends are for!" Edge said with a laugh.

"Come on you two!" Ashley said, one hand around Edge's arm, and the other around Christian's. "We have a dance to attend."

* * *

><p>John walked up to the three, running a hand through his hair.<p>

"What the hell is your problem?" Kelly asked, hitting him over in the chest.

"Whoa, what the hell?" John asked.

"I know what you did!" Kelly screamed, which wasn't heard by anybody else since the music was too loud.

"Kelly, let's talk about this somewhere else." John said, pulling her out the door.

"No!" Kelly screamed. John pulled her to a janitors closet.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked, closing the door.

"You frickin' had sex with Kaitlyn 20 minutes here! Who the hell does that? What the hell man!" Kelly screamed.

John looked at her weirdly. "What are you talking about? Get your facts straight! She asked me to go into the room with her, and I did. She pulled me on top of her, but I pulled away!"

Kelly's jaw dropped. "Oh..."

"Yeah." John said. He took a step closer to Kelly. "Besides, why would I have sex with a girl who gets around, when I could just, I don't know, be the first to try something new?"

Kelly backed up. "What're you doing...?" She asked, her breath quickening.

"The virgins are always the best." John said, a creepy look in his eyes.

Kelly screamed, throwing stuff at John, trying to get out. John grabbed her waist, putting a hand over her screaming mouth.

"You yell one more time, I won't have mercy."

Kelly looked petrified, struggling against his grip.

* * *

><p>Christian smiled as he laughed at Edge's joke. Him, Edge, and Ashley were at the gym doors, about to walk in, when their was a faint scream.<p>

"Did you guys hear that?" Christian asked, turning around.

"No," Ashley said, looking a little confused.

"Well it sounded like someone was screaming!"

Before there was another word said, Christian took off in the direction he heard the scream from. There was a couple more screams, screams of sheer terror. He stopped when he reached a hallway that goes both left and right. He heard muffled screams, so he turned left, seeing the noise coming from the old janitors closet.

He tried to open the door. It was locked. He could hear a voice say, "You yell one more time, I won't have mercy."

He kicked down the door, seeing the sight before him. Kelly bit John, pushing him away. She scrambled to a corner. Christian glared at John, punching him in the face, knocking him out. He looked down at Kelly, who was still in shock of what might've happened if Christian hadn't helped.

Christian took a step forward, gently picking up Kelly. Kelly looked horrified, not knowing whether to trust Christian, but decided she could, seeing as he helped her.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm gonna go announce the queen." Mike said, getting up from the table.<p>

"Wait, what?" Maryse asked.

Mike chuckled. "I thought you knew?" Maryse shook her head. "Well I am going to be the one to announce the queen this year. So I better go."

Mike waved, and walked away, leaving Maryse alone.

"Hey, we have a problem." Ashley said, walking up to Maryse.

"Yes?" Maryse asked.

Edge walked up to them. "Christian ran after some noise he heard, and their about to announce Queen, so he has to be here!"

"The plan was for him to surprise Kelly and have a dance with her, but there isn't a Kelly either!" Maryse said, looking around.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Mike said, standing on top of the stage, a mic in his hand.

* * *

><p>Christian handed Kelly a water bottle.<p>

"Thanks," Kelly muttered, still shivering.

"Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" Christian asked, sitting next to her.

"He didn't hurt me, and he almost touched me..." Kelly said in a weak voice.

After a while of silence, Christian nudged Kelly's leg. "Still wish I would go away and leave you alone?"

Kelly smiled. "I am so sorry about that. I just... I don't know. I don't know what I would've done if it wasn't for you. Thank you so much."

Christian smiled. "It's alright, and no sweat."

Kelly smiled at Christian, giving him a hug. Christian hugged her back after a moment of surprise. Kelly pulled away, looking at Christian. Christian touched her cheek, looking down at her glosses lips. He turned his head sideways, slowly leaning in, letting Kelly have the option of doing the same or pulling away.

Kelly looked at his lips that were getting closer. She closed her eyes, waiting for it to happen.

But it never did.

"Ew!" Alicia yelled.

Christian jumped up, and Kelly blushed, looking away disappointingly.

"Gross Kelly, you really thought you'd kiss Christian?" Layla asked, laughing at the thought.

Kaitlyn looked at Christian and Kelly in disgust. "Their about to announce queen and king, so I suggest we all head to the gym." She stomped in her three inch heels to the gym. Kelly got up and hurried her way to the gym also, followed by Christian.

* * *

><p>"First I'd like to thank all of you for coming to our dance! Thank you especially to Kaitlyn Munroe, Layla El, and Alicia Fox for donating towards the dance fund. We are all very proud to announce that our football team had won the game!" Mike announced.<p>

The crowd applauded and cheered.

"Where are they?" Maryse asked frantically.

"Looking for us?" Christian asked.

"Yes!" Maryse said, pulling Kelly into a hug. "What happened to you two?"

"Long story..." Kelly said, looking down.

Maryse pulled Kelly to the side. "Tell me, now!" She ordered.

Kelly shook her head. "But the Queen will be announced soon."

Maryse shook her head, making eye contact with Mike. She rolled her hands, mouthing the words "Keep Talking," Mike nodded and went on to naming past kings and queens of the school.

Kelly sighed. "Okay, John took me to the janitors closet and explained that he and Kaitlyn hadn't slept together. Then he had this crazy look in his eye and he walked towards me, and he wanted to rape me Maryse! I kept screaming, and struggling, then Christian knocked down the door and punched John out. Then he took me to the hallway and gave me some water... Then we sort of made up, and in the heat of the moment..." Her voice went down to a whisper. "We almost kissed..."

Maryse shrieked in delight, hugging her friend. She jumped up and down, then abruptly stopped, "Wait, what do you mean almost?"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Kaitlyn, once again, got in my business. Her and her stupid posse."

Maryse clenched her teeth. "So no kiss?" she asked disappointingly.

Kelly shook her head.

Before Maryse could say anything, someone yelled, "Just announce Queen and King already!"

Mike looked at Maryse, who nodded. "And your King is... Adam Edge Copeland!"

Edge looked shocked, but quickly smiled and made his way to the front. He waved to the crowd, and everybody cheered.

"And your Queen is... Kaitlyn Munroe!"

Kaitlyn screamed, running up and smiling at the crowd. Maryse slumped in disappointment. Kaitlyn took the mic from Mike and started to make a speech.

"Ever since I was a young girl, I've wanted this crown. Now, GIVE IT TO ME!" she reached for the crown, but Mike pulled it away, taking the mic back.

"Oops, sorry, I read my cards wrong. You're not a queen, you're a bitch. The real homecoming queen is Maryse Oullet!"

Maryse gasped, rushing up and taking the crown with a smile. Mike happily laid the crown on top of her head.

"Yay Maryse!" Kelly cheered.

"Now, everybody clear the floor for the King and Queen's first dance." Mike ordered. Everybody moved, Edge offered Maryse her arm. Maryse laughed and took it, as the two stood at the middle of the dance floor.

"Think we did a good job?" Edge asked, putting his hands on her hips.

Maryse smiled, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Well things are going to be awkward between the two 'Mean't To Be's.'"

"Why?" Edge asked.

Maryse went on to explain, as in the corner stood Ashley, Christian, and Kelly.

"Christian, care to dance?" Ashley asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Christian shrugged, "Why not?" And the two started slow dancing next to Edge and Maryse. Christian watched Kelly as she sat alone at a table.

Mike walked up to Kelly. "Well, everyone else is dancing, care to join me?" He asked, holding his hand out for her to take. Kelly giggled, nodding and taking his hand. They stood on the other side of Maryse and Edge. Everybody else started to swarm the dance floor, but keeping away from the king and queen.

"So we've still got a lot of work left to do, huh?" Edge asked, raising a brow.

Maryse nodded. "It's worth it, it's for our best friends."

* * *

><p><strong>There WILL be more chapters, so until then! Bye guys!<strong>

**REVIEW! Please, I worked SOOOO hard!**


	20. PART II: Uhm, Camp?

Maryse shut the locker door, and jumped when she saw Mike leaning against the locker next to hers.

"So, I was wondering if I could escort you to your next class?" He asked.

Maryse laughed. "Sure, why not?"

"So listen, there's something I wanted to show you." Mike said, while they walked to Math together.

"Okay, what is it?" Maryse asked.

Mike pulled a paper out of his back pocket. He unfolded it and showed Maryse, giving her a cute little boy smile.

"I was wondering if you'd consider it?" He asked.

Maryse took the flyer, and read aloud. "Camping for Charity: If you only pay $50 to help fund a sponsor child in Haiti, you can go camping out in the wilderness for a week! With camp fires, scavenger hunts, adventure and more! Charity funded by Kaitlyn Munroe and Family. ONLY FOR JUNIOR STUDENTS." Maryse raised a brow. "Kaitlyn?"

"Yeah, I know, it's Kaitlyn, but it'll be so much fun!" Mike pleaded.

Maryse thought about it. "But do I really want to go camping where I can be humiliated by Kaitlyn? Plus it's in the middle of October right now, and the camping will be around Halloween, how creepy is that?"

Mike smirked, putting his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, I'll protect you!"

"Are you sure Maryse won't be the one protecting you?" Edge asked jokingly.

"Hey, back off man!" Mike said with a laugh, as they all walked into class just before the bell.

"Hey Kelly," Maryse started. "Have you seen this?" She asked, handing her the flyer.

"No, what is-"

"Shh! Ms. Proctor!"

"Okay class," Ms. Proctor started. "I just wanted to let you all know that there is a camping for charity trip for your grade coming up, funded by none other than our own Kaitlyn Munroe. The funds all go to a foster child in Haiti, and I think you are all obliged to go. It helps with your marks, and some of you-" staring right at Randy, "-really need it."

Everybody sighed, and damn's were muttered.

Maryse turned her head to Kelly who shrugged, then she looked at Mike who gave her a sheepish grin.

"Guess we all have to go." Maryse told him.

"Yes!" Mike said.

* * *

><p>Edge and Christian sat on Edge's couch, playing video games.<p>

"Shouldn't you guys start packing?" Ashley asked, sitting next to Edge, her legs over his lap.

"Yeah whatever, it only takes like 10 minutes or less. Don't you have to get packing? I mean, you are a girl." Christian retorted.

"Excuse me!" Ashley barked, kicking Christian's leg.

"Ow!" Christian yelled, rubbing his leg.

"I win!" Edge announced, throwing his hands in the air.

"Okay, that was totally unfair." Christian pouted.

Ashley laughed. "Christian lost!"

"Okay, I'm gonna get us all a beer, than we can start the next game." Edge said, going to the kitchen.

"Hey Christian," Ashley said, poking his side.

"What?" He asked, inching away.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Then what is it?"

"What's up with you and Kelly?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"What? Nothing!"

"Obviously something. You guys were like super close before, and now you're just acquaintances."

Christian shrugged. "Maybe because I saved her from being raped?"

"But that doesn't make things awkward. If that was it, she would have felt gratitude, but instead you two are avoiding each other. Something happened that you're not telling."

"No offense, but it doesn't concern you."

"I just wanna help."

Edge came in, with three cans of beers. "One for the best friend, on for the girl friend, and one for me!" He said with a smile, saying cheers before chugging. Christian took a sip, and smiled with his best friend. Ashley stared at Christian, trying to figure him out.

Edge dropped the can once it was finished. "Okay, time for another game!"

"You're on!" Christian challenged.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what to take?" Kelly asked, on the phone with Maryse.<p>

"Toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, dry shampoo, shampoo, conditioner, lotion, moisturizer, pillow, sleeping bag, flashlight, clothes, and tampons, just in case." Maryse said on the other end.

"Your forgetting make-up!"

"OH! That too."

"Okay, we better hurry. I have everything in my bag already, except a few of those stuff."

"I still can't decide what to wear!" Maryse said, frantically searching her room, phone to her ear.

"Oh, you know that shirt you said was totally amazing? Well I'm bringing it for you."

"Thanks Kellz!" Maryse sighed with relief. "Okay, just found my bag of new clothes. I'm gonna go through them right now."

"Okay, I'll bring my make-up, and you need to bring yours. I need your eye shadow, mine is totally gross now."

"Okay, is that it?"

"Yupp."

They both sighed. "We're done!"

Maryse sat on her bed. "So Kelly..."

"Hmm?" Kelly asked, sitting on a chair, phone to her ear and shoulder as she looked for split-ends.

"What's up with you and Christian now?"

Kelly tensed. "Nothing. A bit awkward, but it's getting back to normal."

"What's normal?"

"I don't know? Friendship?"

"Do you want friendship?"

"I don't know! It's all just so confusing."

"Yeah, I understand."

Kelly took the opportunity of turning the conversation around. "What about your love-life?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uhm, hello! Mike!"

"Oh, I don't know..."

"Come on, how do you feel about 'em?"

"Well we flirt a lot and stuff, so I'm guessing he likes me, but he still hasn't asked me out."

"He'll come around."

"I hope so."

"Wanna come sleep the night? We can swim in my pool!"

Maryse laughed. "Yeah, sure."

"I wanna invite Mike," Kelly said.

"Oh my gosh, do it! It'll be so much fun!"

"Okay, see you in 30 minutes!"

* * *

><p>Maryse knocked on the door. Kelly opened up and smiled, letting her in. The two threw their stuff in Kelly's room, then changed to bikinis, going into Kelly's pool.<p>

Maryse screamed, jumping out. "Cold!"

Kelly laughed. "That's how I like it!"

"That's what she said!" Maryse yelled at Kelly, making her laugh.

Maryse screamed as something lifted her up and threw her into the water.

"Who said what?" Mike asked, in his swim trunks.

Maryse struggled out of the freezing water, splashing Mike. "Your mom."

Kelly giggled. "Guys come on! Get in!"

Mike turned his attention to Maryse. "You heard the girl."

Kelly got out of the water. "I'll be right back. There's something I forgot." She grabbed a towel and walked out.

Mike got in the water, motioning for Maryse to do the same. Maryse followed his lead, splashing him. He laughed, throwing water in the air.

"Wanna go deeper?" Mike asked.

Maryse shook her head. "I can't go too deep."

Mike took Maryse's hand and guided her to the deep end. Maryse was panicking, but laughing.

"Stop Mike! I'm gonna drown!" She said through a laugh.

"I'm right here! And I know CPR."

Kelly walked back into the room, putting down her blow up chair in the water, getting on it and grabbing a book.

"Really, Kelly? Really?" Mike asked, still leading Maryse. Once they weren't so deep, Maryse took her hand from his.

"Mike almost killed me!"

Kelly giggled. "You two are so weird."

Mike shrugged, tipping his head Kelly's way. Maryse nodded, and the two started splashing water on Kelly, making her drop her book in the water.

Kelly gasped. "You guys suck! That was a good book."

Maryse laughed, getting out of the water. "We better go to bed guys, it's 11:49."

"Oh yeah, I'll go to bed." Mike said teasingly.

"Oh please." Kelly said, getting out of the water also. "You have to go home, my dad would not allow you to stay the night."

Mike shrugged. "It was worth a try!" Before grabbing his things and walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay guys! I hope you liked it! BTW, it's skipped a week from Homecoming, and it's October now. Just so you know x)<strong>  
><strong>Thanks so much to DeathDaisy for all the help!<strong>  
><strong>And thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I love you guys! <strong>


	21. Camp Evergreen

Maryse had gotten a ride from Kelly's dad early in the morning, so she could get ready for camp, and get her luggage and stuff like that. Kelly came too, so they could get first pick at bus seats.

Maryse, as always, was picked up first. But this wasn't the same school bus, this was the kind that was higher, larger, comfy seats, and a washroom in the back. There were screens so you could watch a movie, and there were those stuff like planes where you put your luggage over your seat.

Kelly and Maryse took the seats at the very very back.

The bus stopped at the trio of witches got on the bus. They strut their way to where Kelly and Maryse sat.

"Out. Now." Kaitlyn ordered.

"No! We were here first!" Kelly said.

"Do you want things to get messy?" Layla asked.

"There are three of us and only two of you." Alicia added.

"What makes you so special?" Maryse asked, standing up to face Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn smirked. "Please. I don't know if you remember, but my family is the one who owns the school and is funding this stupid camp. So out."

Maryse did a stare down with Kaitlyn. The bus stopped at another house, that's where Christian got on. Maryse sighed, taking her stuff and getting out of the seat, followed by a reluctant Kelly.

"Why did you do that?" Kelly asked, sitting next to Maryse in the front.

"Because what she said was true." Maryse said.

"Hey girls." Christian said, taking a seat across from them.

"Hey Christian." Maryse said.

"Hey." Kelly said.

"Are you excited?" Christian asked, trying to make conversation.

"Not really. Not with them here." Kelly said with a pout. Maryse nodded.

"We can all just avoid them." Christian said.

Edge and Ashley got on, holding hands. Maryse stared at their hands before looking up at them and smiling. Edge took a seat with Christian.

"Hey! Where do I sit?" Ashley asked.

Edge patted his lap. Christian groaned.

"Yeah, no, I'm out!" He said, slipping out and sitting behind Kelly.

Mike got on, taking a seat next to Christian.

* * *

><p>When the bus stopped, Maryse and Kelly happily got out first, taking deep breaths of the fresh air. Christian and Mike had been nice enough to take their stuff to the hill.<p>

The teachers stood on the hill, waiting for the kids.

When everyone got on the hill, Christian put a hand over his eyes, looking at the view.

"Beautiful." Kelly muttered.

Christian smiled. "I know. A week here."

"Uhm, just a question," Mike started, putting his hand up. "Where is here?"

"Well kids, welcome to Camp Evergreen. This is going to be a very great experience for all of you, I know it." Mr. Lowe said, clapping his hands.

"I am your instructor, Mr. Chief." A tall 40 year old native man said, with a deep voice.

"Can I just call you Chief?" Edge asked.

"Sure. Today you'll all be finding your cabins and we'll have lunch, then we'll do an activity, then we'll have dinner, then Mission Impossible." Chief explained. "Now go get your cabins!"

Maryse and Kelly turned to Ashley. "Wanna bunk with us?" They asked.

"Sure, but AJ's with me too."

"That's great, it's four people to the cabin!" Maryse exclaimed excitedly.

Mike walked up to Edge and Christian. "Us three bunk?"

Edge nodded. "Yeah man!"

Christian smiled. "Okay."

The cabins were assigned: Cabin Number One - Kaitlyn, Alicia, Layla, Eve. Cabin Number Two - Maryse, Kelly, Ashley, AJ. Cabin Number Three - Christian, Edge, Mike. Cabin Number Four - Randy, Punk, Zack, and John. Cabin Number 5 was just the teachers and Chief.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Maryse, Kelly, Ashley, AJ, Christian, Edge, and Mike sat together in Summers Hall, where they would always eat.<p>

They had spaghetti and sauce, salad at the side, garlic bread, and with apple juice. They were definitely full.

After lunch was the activity. The activity was to pass the "river" only with logs. They had three logs, so they'd have to squish and take the third log and put in infront of the first, than repeat over and over until you get across the "river." If you touch the "water" you must restart from the beginning.

It took them three tries, but they did it!

"Yes!" Edge cheered.

"Can we go eat now?" Randy asked.

Chief chuckled. "Yes, go."

The students all dashed their way to the path that went from the log activity area to the camp site. When they reached Summers Hall, everyone got their usual table, waiting for dinner.

"I have to say, this is actually turning our pretty fun!" Kelly said with a wide smile.

"I agree with Barbie!" Christian said, putting an arm around Kelly's shoulders.

"Thanks Ken." Kelly shot back.

"Ohhh!" Maryse said, making an O with her mouth.

"Dinner!" A chaperon called.

Everybody got up in the line. Maryse and Kelly joked with Mike, Christian and Edge talked, and Ashley and AJ gossiped.

"Guys, it's time for Mission Impossible!" Chief called.

As the game started, the idea was to reach the hill without being caught by the teachers Being caught mean't going back to Summers Hall and restarting. Everybody was for themselves.

Kelly ran through the bushes, reaching the fence. She ducked from the light of the flashlight, then jumped the fence, falling on something.

"Ow!" Christian whisper yelled.

"Oh, sorry Christian!" Kelly said, jumping up and dusting herself off.

Christian got up. "It's okay. Wanna make a break for it?"

Kelly nodded, and the two sprinted to the hill. Christian reached it first, followed by Kelly. Kelly shrieked and started jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

Christian smiled wide. "Woo!" He spun Kelly and they laughed, sitting down on the hill, waiting for the next people to reach there. They started playing Cat's Cradle with one of Kelly's necklaces.

Maryse turned her head up when she heard Christian yell a Woo from the top of the hill. She chose to go behind the cabins, and along the way she met up with Edge.

"So they're happy now?" Edge asked.

Maryse shrugged. "I have absolutely no clue. And can you please stop walking so fast? It's hard to hike in 5 inch heels."

"This is the wilderness, should've worn your sneakers." Edge advised.

"Oh, psh. Being in the wilderness doesn't mean you have to look bad."

"Shh, I think Chief's right around the-"

"Caught you!" Chief said, jumping in front of the pair.

"Great going Edge." Maryse whined, as the two headed back to Summers Hall to restart.

"Hey, you didn't have to talk about wearing heels."

"Ugh, whatever. I guess it's both of our faults."

"Yeah... Wanna try again? This time around the parking lot?"

Maryse nodded. "Sure!"

At the end, the survivors were Christian, Kelly, Randy, Punk, and Layla.

"Do we win something?" Kelly asked as everybody got back into Summers Hall.

"You can have a second round of apple cider." Chief said with a shrug.

"Works for me." Punk said.

* * *

><p>After the little snack of apple cider and cookies, everybody got into their cabins.<p>

Cabin Number Two all got into their bunks, turning the lights off but turning their flashlights on.

"Everybody, let's play who or who." Ashley said.

"Okay!" The three other girls agreed.

"Okay, I wanna go first. Punk or Randy?" AJ asked.

"Punk." All three girls said in unison.

"Okay, Christian or Edge?"

"Edge." Ashley and Maryse said.

"Christian." Kelly said.

"Mike or Christian?"

"Christian." Kelly repeated.

"Mike." Maryse and Ashley said in unison once again.

"Zack or John?"

"ZACK!" All three said without hesitation.

"Punk or Mike?"

"Mike." Kelly and Maryse said.

"Punk." Ashley said.

"Okay, I think that's it." AJ said, trying to think of more.

Ashley looked at her watch. "Maybe we should go to bed, it's 2 in the morning."

"Okay, night guys!" Kelly said, turning to her side and turning her flashlight off.

"Goodnight!" Maryse said, turning her flashlight off.

"Wake me at seven." Ashley said, turning her flashlight off.

"If I wake up at seven." AJ said, turning her flashlight off.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, That last scene was just out of fun x) I hope you enjoyed! Review if you want to, criticism appreciated. =D<strong>


	22. Late Night Hike

"Wake up!" AJ called, hitting Ashley, Kelly, and Maryse in the head with pillows. "Wake up! It's 7:30 and we have to be at breakfast by 8!"

The girls jumped, rushing to change, use the washroom, brush their teeth, and put on their make-up. They made their hair perfect before getting out of their cabins at 8:15.

Maryse took a deep breath. "Fresh damp air gals!"

They walked into Summers Hall, where everybody had already started eating. They took some plates and took servings of eggs, salad, bagels, cheese, and chocolate milk. They took a seat with the boys.

"Took you long enough." Edge complained.

"Sorry! We woke up late." Ashley explained, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Of course." Christian said with a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maryse asked.

Christian put his hands up in front of his chest in defense.

"So what's the plans for today?" Kelly asked.

"Well," Chief said, walking up to their table. "You guys are gonna be on dish duty, since the other table did it yesterday. Then we're gonna go do our next activity, then come eat lunch, then paint. After that is free time, then dinner, then a night hike."

"Sounds like a plan." Mike said.

* * *

><p>Maryse set the plastic cups in the dishwasher. When it finished, she groaned. "They flew all over the place Chief!"<p>

"That's why you set it in the_ other_ dishwasher." Christian said, pulling out a cup that fell in.

"Well sorry!" Maryse said with a pout.

"Wanna help me out?" Mike asked. Maryse nodded, grabbing the wet plates and drying them.

Christian took over dishwashing, Kelly scraped the greasy dishes in the sink, shrieking every time it splashed, Edge and Ashley soaked and rinsed, and AJ swept.

"Alright!" Chief said, whistling to get everyone's attention. "Time to go do our activity!"

Everyone got on their sneakers and started going to the next area for their activity. When they got there, it was like a spiderweb, but made of ropes, and standing.

"Okay, the object of this activity is to try and get throw one of the openings, and you can only go in one opening once. If you touch the rope, to must restart." Chief explained.

Punk and Edge went through the four large openings on the bottom. John scraped his knee on purpose, standing aside. Randy, and Mike went through the second layer of and Zack helped get Kaitlyn, Alicia, Layla, and Maryse in the third bottom layer of openings.

There was only one more left, and it was as high as Christian's neck, although it was pretty large. Christian and Zack lifted Kelly, and pushed the petite blonde through the opening. Randy, Mike, Edge, and Punk help on the other side.

Kelly made it through the hole, the boys setting her down. Kelly ran to Maryse, a large smile on her face. "That was so much fun!"

Christian and Zack went through the last two remaining openings on the second layer from the bottom.

"We win!" Kaitlyn cheered, high-fiving Alicia and Layla.

"Okay, okay." Chief said, handing them all a piece of gum. "That's your reward."

"Gee... Thanks..." Kaitlyn said with a eye-roll.

"Mmm, mint!" Punk said, chewing happily.

* * *

><p>Lunch was grilled cheese, soup, and water.<p>

The gang goofed around at the table, cracking jokes. When they were going to paint, they walked down to the river. There stood a man, waiting for them.

"Hello, my name is Kevin. I'm going to be your painting instructor. All I want from you today is to paint what you see, and have fun with it with water colours. Remember, you don't always have to make it perfect. If your water colour flows off the lines, that's what you want." Kevin said. "Okay, now you may start sketching."

Kelly grabbed a board and paper. She found a pencil and started her drawing of the hills behind the river. Christian walked past her, unable to help but look at her paper so far.

"Wow, you're really talented." He said, taking a closer look.

Kelly shrugged. "Nothing special. Especially compared to yours."

Christian grinned. "Thanks, but I took lessons when I was a kid."

"Really?" Kelly asked, fascinated. "I never knew that!"

Christian chuckled. "Well it's not a big deal. If I taught you a bit, you'd be a million times better than me."

Kelly mock gasped. "I could never surpass the Captain!"

Christian laughed. "Then be my second in command."

Kelly smirked. "I'll think about it."

"Come get your paint!" Kevin called.

The paintings all turned out beautiful, especially Christian's.

* * *

><p>"What're we gonna do?" Maryse asked, flopping down on her mat.<p>

"I brought my nail polish, anyone wanna do nails?" Kelly asked.

"Do you have black?" Ashley asked.

"Yupp."

"I'm in."

"Too girly for me, thank you." AJ said, sticking out her tongue.

Maryse jumped. "Okay, I can do Ashley and Kelly's nails!"

By the time they'd finished, Ashley had majestic black, and Kelly had pink nails with flower designs in the corner of each nail.

There was a knock on the door, and AJ opened it.

"Hey girls, just wanted to let you know Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." Mike said, barging in.

"Hey, wanna get your nails done?" Kelly asked.

"What?" Mike asked raising a brow. "Of course!"

Maryse laughed, patting next to her on her bunk.

"This'll probably be the closest I'll ever get to you in a bed." Mike joked. Maryse's jaw dropped, and the three other girls burst into a fit of laughter. Maryse slapped Mike's arm.

"I am going to make your nails terrible!" She joked.

Ashley put a blindfold on Mike, and when he opened his eyes and took a look, he had rainbow nails, with pink at the tips.

"This. Is. Beautiful." Mike said, hugging Maryse. Maryse smiled and hugged him back. Mike pulled away, walking up to the other girls and teasingly whispering, "I hope you have nail polish remover."

* * *

><p>After dinner, the sky turned dark blue. Chief led the way through the fields. They walked single file, keeping extremely quiet in case there was an animal around.<p>

Kelly couldn't see anything in the darkness, so she grabbed onto someone's arm. She heard the person whisper, "Why are you grabbing my arm?" And she gripped Christian's arm tighter.

"I can't see anything." She said in a hushed tone.

"I'll lead the way..."

Maryse walked at the very back. Mike tapped her shoulder, and she turned her head.

"I want to ask you something," Mike said, a serious look on his face. Maryse got a little worried.

"What's up? You're rarely ever serious..."

Mike smiled. "Wanna be a rebel?"

Maryse raised a brow, nearly tripping over a rock in her path. "Depends."

Mike pulled her elbow, making the two stop walking. "Meet me at the river at three in the morning. And bring something to swim in."

Maryse gasped. "No way! How will I know you'll be there?"

Mike smiled. "Have I ever let you down?" Maryse shook her head. "Then you know I will be there."

* * *

><p>Once the group had reached the cabins, Ashley, Kelly, and AJ happily laughed their way in the cabin, changing into their PJ's. Maryse walked in slowly, her heart beating loudly and her head feeling light. She closed the door, pressing her back against it. She bit her lip with a smile.<p>

"What's up with you?" Ashley asked, throwing a pillow at Maryse.

Maryse looked up shrieking in happiness. "Mike might ask me out tonight!"

"Too late, it's lights out." AJ said.

Maryse looked at them, and they all made an O with their mouths, understanding the situation.

"He told me to meet him at the river in three in the morning. I'm scared guys! Can you make sure to stay up until then, and come check up on us?" Maryse asked.

"Of course babe!" Kelly said, wrapping an arm around her arm around Maryse's shoulders.

* * *

><p>Maryse took a deep breath. She had on her bathing suit, and over it she had a long jacket. She opened her door, flinching at every noise made. She closed the door behind her, making a dash to the river. She didn't stop until she reached the river.<p>

She looked around, not seeing Mike. "Mike? Mike!" She whisper-yelled.

Something covered her eyes, making her shriek, which was cut short by a hand covering her mouth. The person took their hand off her mouth and eyes. Maryse sighed in relief, seeing it's only Mike.

Mike laughed, and Maryse hit his shoulder. "I hate you!" She whispered, hitting him again.

"Oh, well, that sicks. I was gonna ask you to go out with me, but I guess you hate me." Mike said with a simple shrug.

Maryse pouted. "No! I wanna go out with you, but I hate you right now for doing that!"

Mike got down and searched for something, pulling it out of the ground. "I'm sorry," He said, handing her a flower. "Will you, Maryse Ouellet, go out with me?"

It was all like a movie. The setting was perfect. The moon's reflection in the river reflected in Mike's eyes, and he had his cute little boy grin on. Maryse nodded.

"Yes, I will."

Mike grinned wider. "Care to join me for a swim?"

They jumped into the water together. Mike laughed at Maryse's struggle with the deep water. He took her hand and led her around the river.

After a while of swimming, Mike stopped, looking at Maryse with a intense look. Maryse looked up into his burning eyes.

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his lips on hers. SHe returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. They continued, getting heater and heater, until a rustle made Maryse pull away.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, tightening her grip on Mike.

"Yeah, let's go back to the cabins..." Mike said, pulling Maryse out of the water. The two never loosened their grip, and didn't even care to put their jackets on. The walked to the cabins in a hurry, in bathing suits only.

There were more noises coming behind them, and Maryse felt her heart beat in her throat. Then she realized, it had to be the girls!

"Go lock your cabin." Mike whispered in her ear when they reached the campsite.

"Goodnight," Maryse said, kissing his cheek.

"It was." Mike said with a smile, going to his own cabin.

Maryse rushed to her cabin, locking it behind her. She turned on her flashlight, seeing that her roommates were all sound a sleep.

Maryse felt light headed, pulling on her PJ's and T-Shirt over her bikini before slipping into her sleeping bag and trying to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo this took a while. And I have to admit I hit a few roadblocks, but I hope it wasn't all bad at the end. xD I even got creeped out... =S Read and Review!<strong>


	23. Dipping and the Green Orb

Christian heard his alarm go off. The alarm had been loud enough to wake up Mike and Edge. Christian groaned, jumping up, and turning it off.

Mike took the washroom first, so Edge and Christian went through their clothes, finding what to wear for the new day.

Mike stepped out, combing his hair. Edge took the washroom next, an Christian scowled, sitting down.

"I'm gonna go wake up everyone else." Mike said, a wide grin on his face, as he grabbed a plastic bag and walked out.

Edge walked out. "Huh, okay, wanna go get breakfast?"

Christian pushed Edge aside, running into the washroom instead. "Sorta In a second, I've been waiting for like 30 minutes!"

* * *

><p>Mike smirked, bouncing a mini water balloon in his hand. He opened the door to Cabin Number 2, and crept his way to Maryse's bed.<p>

He grinned, hitting one to her stomach, then throwing the second balloon at Kelly. The two girls jumped in horror.

"Mike!" Maryse screamed.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked, her voice groggy.

Mike threw a third balloon at Ashley, making her gasp.

AJ grabbed a balloon, throwing it at Mike's face.

"Hey, no, that's not how it's supposed to go." Mike said warningly.

Maryse covered her face. "Go away Mike! I look like a monkey!"

Mike sat on her bed. "You're beautiful in every way."

"Awe!" Kelly shrieked, a smile on her face.

Ashley grabbed the bag, and AJ and her started attacking Mike. Mike grabbed a pillow, blocking himself as he ran out of the cabin, and back to his own to change clothes.

"That was an eventful morning." Ashley said, falling back onto her bed.

"But at least we're awake on time." AJ said with a shrug.

"Oh, hey, that reminds me, did you guys check up on Mike and me last night?" Maryse asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Reese! I feel a sleep." Kelly said, looking sad.

"I was sort of creeped out, so I kinda tried to stay awake, but I couldn't resist sleeping." AJ said.

"I needed my sleep. Why, what happened? Tell us in detail." Ashley said, sitting next to Maryse.

"Well he asked me out, and it was the cutest thing! It was like a love movie! Ahh!" Maryse explained, remembering the event. "Then we went swimming in the river. Then, oh, this is the good part, he pulled me close and _kissed_ me!"

"OMG!" Kelly screamed. "Then what happened?"

"Shh! Let her finish!" AJ said, sitting on the other side of Maryse.

"Okay well we were making out, but we heard something, so we decided to come back to camp. I thought it might've been one of your girls..."

Kelly screamed, jumping behind the three girls.

"Relax Kellz, it was probably just a rabbit. I heard Chief say there were a lot here." Ashley said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I agree with Ash. Let's get ready to go eat breakfast, I'm starved!" AJ said, grabbing a pair of jeans.

* * *

><p>The girls walked into Summers Hall, Kelly going to the washroom to take a shower, since it was the only shower area.<p>

Kelly whistled as she walked into the washroom. She took off her clothes, throwing them in a locker and walking into the shower space. She turned on the hot water, humming to herself.

As she started shampooing her hair, there was a small creak, as if a wind had made the door to the stalls close.

Kelly turned, looking around. "Hello?" She called.

She didn't get a response, so she washed her hair fast, walking out and getting dressed.

She walked out of the washroom in black torn jeans and a loose white tank top. She walked to the dining area, her towel over her shoulder and water dripping from her wet hair. This was the first time in a long time she walked out in public with out make-up.

The table laughed after going through the story of the morning again.

Christian turned his head, seeing Kelly. He smiled wide at her. "Well you look beautiful this morning."

Kelly rolled her eyes, trying to hide a smile and blush creeping it's way on her face. "Thanks." She said, taking a seat next to Christian.

"Everybody listen up!" Chief called, slapping his hand, making the whole room turn their attention to Chief. "Today we're gonna go down to the river. We're gonna do some dipping, and then have lunch. We'll have a campfire tonight, so we're going to look for firewood all afternoon."

"Yes! A campfire!" Ashley said, punching the air.

"Woo woo woo!" Zack called from the other table.

* * *

><p>Maryse pulled on sneakers, taking Edge's tip. She walked out of Summers Hall, following the rest of the group.<p>

Edge side stepped from the rest of the group, waiting for Maryse. When she reached him, he started walking with her.

"So I'm feeling like there's something going on between you and Mike?" Edge asked.

"Uhm, Mike and I?" Maryse asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yes, Mike and you." Edge said, nudging her arm.

"Oh, look, there's the river!" Maryse announced, running up to the rest of the group.

"That was close..." She said to herself.

Chief stopped abruptly, making the others stop in their tracks.

"What is it, Chief?" Kaitlyn asked, pushing everyone aside to get a better look.

"Someone's been here." Chief said, picking up Maryse's long coat, and Mike's black jacket.

Kelly looked behind her to Maryse, but Maryse played cool, even though she was super close to throw her heart up.

Kaitlyn smirked. "Wow..." She turned to the group, laying her eyes on Mike. "I wonder I wonder..."

Maryse gave her a disgusted look. "Don't look at me like that."

Kaitlyn shrugged. "I can do whatever I want."

Maryse stepped up. "Wanna bet?"

"Yupp." Kaitlyn said, taking two steps and about to smack Maryse.

"Whoa there!" Randy said, grabbing Kaitlyn's waist and spinning her around, just as Mike did the same with Maryse.

Chief shook his head. "Well, I'll have to go through all of this, but I guess the plans are still the same. So come grab a net, and put what you find in this bucket of clean water."

Maryse grabbed a net, her hands shaking.

"That was you and Mike, wasn't it?" Edge asked, outraged.

"Why does it matter?" She asked, turning around to face him.

"What were you _thinking?_" Edge asked.

"Whoa, is there a problem?" Mike asked, stepping up behind Maryse.

"Yes, there is! How could you two be stupid enough to come out here in the middle of the night?" Edge asked.

Mike shrugged. "Something to remember."

Maryse grinned, then tried to hide it.

Edge shook his head, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. "Whatever then." He grabbed a net, turned around and walked away.

"Why does it matter?" Maryse repeated to Mike.

Mike shrugged. "Over there looks like a good hang out place for fish. Let's go over there, _girlfriend_."

Maryse laughed, walking over to the edge over the bank.

Kelly held out her net, moving it in the water and pulling it out, catching a bunch of bugs. She put them in her bucket, then went back to dipping. She leaned a bit further.

Something pushed her, making her scream, but then the thing caught her before she fell. Kelly turned and ran to land, sitting down and grabbing her knees.

Christian laughed, walking up to her. "Sorry Kelly, didn't mean to scare you that much."

Kelly glared at him. "Seriously? Why would you do that!"

Christian sat next to her. "It was just for laughs."

Kelly smiled. "Okay, I have to admit that was pretty fun."

"See?" Christian asked, leaning on her, making her lean back.

"Stop it!" Kelly said with a laugh.

A whistle blew and Chief motioned for the group to head back.

* * *

><p>After lunch the group searched for sticks firewood. When there was finally enough, everybody grabbed a fair share of firewood, taking it down to the campfire site.<p>

The place had two large stands facing each other, and in the middle was the large fire pit. At the side was an axe and the wood for Chief to cut and throw into the fire.

The night was getting cold, and dark. A few people brought their flashlights.

Mike stood up on the stand, going to the top.

"Okay, I have a story!" He announced. Everyone turned their flashlights to Mike, as Chief cut wood to make the fire.

"Okay, so their were these to sisters. Their neighbours were going out for the weekend, so they asked the two sisters to look after the house during the weekend. The younger sister took the parents room that night, while the older one took the spare room. As the night went on, all the younger sister could hear was dripping from a tap. She turned onto her stomach, feeling something lick her hand. She smiled, knowing the neighbours had a dog. It kept licking her hand, and helped her fall asleep. In the morning, she walked into the kitchen, seeing a pool of blood coming from the cabinet. She opened it, and the dog fell out, making her scream. She rushed to the spare room, where her older sister lay face down with a knife in her back. The younger sister screamed once again, dashing to the washroom. She locked the door behind her, and on the mirror wrote 'NOT ONLY DOGS LIKE HANDS.'"

Everybody broke from their fear and laughed.

"Gross!" AJ screamed, laughing harder.

"Thank you, thank you!" Mike said, bowing.

"Okay, now the real scary story," Chief started, throwing wood in the fire pit and taking out a lighter, setting a paper on fire before throwing it to the wood, which sparked to life.

"There was this man in his twenties. When his grandfather was passing away, he gave the man the keys to house, warning him not to go into the cellar under any circumstances. The man lived in the house for a month, but his curiosity got the best of him. He unlocked the door to the cellar, walking down the long stairs. When he finally reached the bottom, he saw another locked door. He looked through a crack, and knew something was in there. Then there ws this green light, and something pounding on the door, trying to get out. The man JUMPED!" Chief screamed, making everyone else jump and scream. "He turned and dashed up the stairs, and screaming ahhhHHHHHHH getting louder and louder following him. The man ran out of the cella just as the door from the room smashed open. The man locked the doors to the cellar, running out of the house and into his car. He tried igniting the engine, but it wasn't working. The door to the house flew open, just as the car started. The man stepped on the wheel, flooring it. When he was getting far enough away, he looked in the rear view mirror, seeing the green orb, catching up."

Kelly shivered, making Christian share his blanket. Kelly smiled leaning onto him and pulling her knees in, a little creeped out by the story.

"So the man, heart racing, kept his eyes on the rear view mirror. He wasn't looking where he was going, and got into a crash. He woke up in a ambulance, seeing the green orb just a few feet behind. He screamed, saying that the orb was going to get him. He passed out once again, waking in a hospital room. He woke to the green orb over him, the ahhhhhh so loud the man's ears almost burst. The orb stopped the ahhhHHHH and touched the man. 'Tag, you're it!'"

"What?" Everybody asked. "Chief!"

Chief chuckled. "Okay, time for lights out!"

Everybody walked back to their cabins, a little shaken, but laughing at the ending. Some people imitated the green orb, screaming, then just saying, "Tag! You're it!"

Kelly smiled going to bed. She was glad it wasn't a real scary story, otherwise she would've had nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review! Love you guys, 3!<strong>


	24. Scavenger Hunt

Maryse woke up to Kelly and Ashley talking about whether to wake her and AJ up or not. She turned, groaning and falling off her bed.

"Oh, you're wake!" Kelly said, helping her up.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Maryse asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Six. We want to prank the boys!" Ashley said, jumping off her bed and showing her her stash of toilet paper.

Maryse's jaw dropped, as she high-fived the two girls. "Yes!"

"We're gonna have to leave AJ out of this one. We'd told her before bed yesterday, and she said she'd rather sleep." Kelly explained.

"Okay then, let's go!" The girls start to head to the door.

"Wait!" A groggy AJ called.

"You wanna come?" Kelly asked.

"No, but are you guys gonna go to the guys cabins in your PJ's?"

Maryse gasped, hugging AJ. "Thanks!"

Once the girls got ready, they headed out the door. They crept to the boys cabin, and opened the door. They giggled as they TP'd (Toilet Papered) the boys cabin and their beds.

Mike led out a snore, before turning to his side. The girls froze, and waited to hear his steady breathing before going back to work.

Christian woke up first, giving a big yawn and stretching. "What the-"

Ashley slapped her hand over his mouth, mouthing a sorry. Kelly and Maryse continued while Ashley restrained Christian. When they finished, Ashley taped Christian's mouth, and taped him down. The three girls giggled their way out the cabin. Christian struggled with the tape, throat hurting from not being able to yell.

Edge groaned, sitting up. "What the hell?" He asked, getting up and throwing all of the toilet paper off himself. He turned to see the struggling Christian.

Help Christian, or use the washroom?

"I'll be right back." Edge said to Christian rushing to the washroom. Christian tried his best to scream, making loud enough voice to wake up Mike.

Mike smiled. "Oh, I've taught them right."

Christian felt like punching a wall in, and his face was starting to go red. Mike jumped off his bed and made his way to Christian's.

"Alright, geez." He ripped the tape off his mouth, then untapped the rest of him.

Edge walked out the washroom with a sigh of relief. "Sorry bro, but it's nature's duties."

Christian glared at Edge. "I hate you right now."

"Understood." Edge said, and the two stood giving eachother a long hard look. Mike stepped back, waiting to see what would happen. The other two guys laughed together all of a sudden, and gave each other a man hug.

"It's breaakfaast tiimee!" Mike said, pulling a Pauly-D.

"Yeah, don't do that." Christian said, and Edge agreed. Mike laughed and shrugged.

* * *

><p>After the girls took their showers, they got ready and came out of the washroom, keeping their shower stuff, toothbrushpaste, brush, and everything else in their little lockers. They locked the lockers and walked out of the washroom and ate breakfast.

"Okay everybody, today we're going on a scavenger hunt, so let's get up and go!" Chief announced.

Maryse smiled wide, linking arms with Kelly. "We're partners!"

Chief grinned. "I make up the partners. Layla and Alicia, Kaitlyn and Eve, Zack and Randy, Punk and Mike, Edge and Maryse, Kelly and Christian, Ashley and AJ."

"What about me?" John asked.

"You can go with... Kelly and Christian."

Kelly whimpered, hiding behind Edge and Mike.

"Okay, let's go!"

Everybody got on their shoes, Chief handing a list, all ordered differently, to each group on their way out.

Kelly stayed as far away from John as possible, making Christian walk in between the two.

"Okay, number one on our list, Nature's Nail File." Christian read, guards up.

"I know where that is," John said.

"Where?" Christian asked.

"I'll show you." John insisted.

"Tell me." Christian ordered.

"No." John refused.

"Christian," Kelly said, taking a hold of his arm. "I think we should just let him lead us..."

Christian sighed, glaring at John. "Fine."

John smirked, leading the way.

* * *

><p>Edge kicked a rock. "First thing on our list, a red pine cone."<p>

"Is that even real?" Maryse asked.

"I guess so. I'd think it'd be by the hill." Edge said, started his way to the hill, Maryse rushing to keep up.

"Why were you so mad yesterday? When it was me and Mike by the river?" Maryse asked.

Edge rubbed his chin. "You don't know, do you?"

Maryse raised a brow. "What...?"

"There's a curse here. In the night, there's this spirit that comes out from the river, and searches for a prey. It searches the campsite, and if the doors are locked, it'll go looking for a rabbit or another animal." Edge explained. Maryse raised a brow, and Edge knew she didn't believe it. "Listen Maryse, I've been here before. That was all the way in grade 9, and ever since, we've never seen Andrew."

Maryse shrugged. "Maybe he fell in the river, and didn't know how to swim?"

Edge chuckled. "He was our star swimmer."

Maryse shuddered, stepping closer to Edge. "Look, there's the hill!"

Edge looked around a bush, pulling out a red pine cone from a tree. "Got it!"

* * *

><p>John ran off once the three of them got near the river. Christian yelled after him, but John called out, "just wait, I'm getting it!"<p>

Christian turned to Kelly. "Do you trust him?"

"Of course not." Kelly said, stepping closer to Christian.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, lifting her face.

"Of course I do." She said.

He smiled, hugging her. "He's not going to touch you."

Suddenly, a big_ thwack!_ was heard as John hit Christian in the head with a large branch. Kelly screamed, and Christian's grip loosened as he was knocked out.

"Think again." John said with a smirk. His eyes traveled from Christian's unconscious body, to Kelly's. He chuckled. "You are smart not to trust me. Nobody's around, Kelly. No one can save you."

He stepped closer to the shaking Kelly. She stepped back, stumbling on a twig, and falling on her butt. John smiled, throwing his branch aside and reaching out to Kelly. Kelly screamed a horror movie scream, and kicked him where it hurts. John bent over in pain, and Kelly took her chance, running off and reaching the hill after a while, where she saw Maryse and Edge.

"Guys! Guys!" Kelly screamed, jumping into Maryse's arms.

"What's wrong Kell?" Maryse asked.

"Christian! John hit him, then Christian passed out, I fell, John came after me, I hit him, and ran!" Kelly said in a shaky voice.

"What?" Edge asked, dropping everything and sprinting down the hill and to the river, where John and Christian should've been. Kelly and Maryse followed Edge, and by the time they got there, Edge turned to them in confusion. "Where are they?"

Kelly started to cry in terror. Maryse hugged Kelly, comforting her.

"Where could they've gone?" Maryse asked. Edge looked at Maryse as if the two shared a secret. Maryse knew he was thinking that spirit had taken the two. "No, John must've taken Christian's body out into the fields!"

"Stop denying it." Edge said in a hard voice, explaining the story about the river to Kelly.

"Bu-bu-but-" Kelly stuttered, cut off by Chief's booming voice.

"DINNER!" He announced. With everything that'd happened, they'd missed lunch, and it was already time for dinner.

"What'll we say to everyone else?" Maryse asked.

Edge shrugged. "Let's just... see how this goes?"

Maryse nodded reluctantly. Kelly's mouth dropped. "Excuse me! Our best friend has gone missing! Why are we not doing anything?"

"Because it's dinner." Edge replied, walking back towards the campsite.

* * *

><p>Kelly angrily stomped into Summers Hall with Maryse.<p>

"Oh. My. God." Maryse said, shocked.

"What?" Kelly asked. Maryse tilted Kelly's head to the A List table. There sat John, making the table laugh. "No! What is he-"

"Apparently Christian ran away." Edge said as he looked angrily at John. "He makes me sick."

"What? Christian would _never_ run away!" Kelly yelled.

Mike walked up to the three. "Man, did you guys hear about Christian? Poor guy, was depressed for a while now."

"He did _not_ run away!" Kelly screamed.

"Guys, come on, this doesn't make it better that it's October." Maryse said, rubbing her arms.

Kelly screamed, pulling Maryse out of Summers Hall with out dinner, and into their cabin. Kelly jumped into her bed, sobbing. Maryse got on Kelly's bed and hugged her, sleeping with her for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know it's really rushed, but I've been SOO busy! My dad's birthday is on Wednesday, so I've been busy with that, not to mention basketball, track, band, and all those other stuff xD So I hope you guys enjoyed! Review =)<strong>


	25. Fishing

Kelly picked at her breakfast, the whole table silent after the absence of Christian.

"Everyone! Today we're gonna go fishing!" Chief announced.

Kelly groaned. Fishing, mean't going down by the river. And the river brings back terrible memories.

"I think we should all put the Christian thing behind us. I bet he'll show up back in town." Mike reassured.

"Yeah, Mike's right." Maryse said. "Maybe he will show up back in town. We can't just be paranoid..."

The table agreed, setting their dishes away.

Everyone got on their shoes, walking in a line to the river. Chief handed out the rods.

"Okay, so this is how you work it." Chief said, explaining how to fish. "Anyway, after we set all of the rods, we're gonna go eat lunch, then come back and see if we caught anything."

Maryse threw in her line, sticking her rod down to the ground roughly. She walked over to Kelly.

"Want some help?" She asked.

Kelly sighed, handing her rod to Maryse. "I feel like it was my fault."

"It was not your fault!" Maryse said.

"Actually, if I hadn't told him to follow John, then he'd be here right now."

"Yeah, but it's John's fault, not yours." Maryse threw in Kelly's line, setting it into the ground. "Shall we go get lunch?"

Kelly smiled. "We shall."

The girls walked back up to the campsite, and joining some of their classmates in Summers Hall, grabbing grilled cheese and salad for lunch. They got fruit punch for a small drink.

"Alright, everybody, let's head back out and check if any of us caught fish!" Chief called, waving his arm and the students followed him out the door and down by the river.

"Hey, I actually caught something!" Kelly exclaimed, pulling hard.

"Here, let me help you," Edge said, already setting his fish in a bucket before helping Kelly pull hers out.

"Hey Maryse," Mike called, waving her over to the bush area.

Maryse dumped her fish in the bucket while holding her nose, before rushing up to Mike.

"I was thinking of coming out later tonight for a nice swim." Mike said. "Wanna come?"

Maryse shook her head. "It's not on the schedule."

"Exactly." Mike said, with a wink and smirk.

Maryse's eyes bulged, and she stepped back. "No, you can't! Not after that whole spirit of the river story, and with Christian missing!"

"Oh come on Maryse, don't tell me you believe in that stupid joke. And Christian... The story was that he ran away, and that's what I'd like to believe."

"Well it makes sense... Except the 'eats it's prey' thing... And we all know he didn't run away!"

"I know right, like what's up with that? Well both you and I are not on John's hitlist anyway. So we could totally go swimming."

"I don't know, but I still believe it if Edge says it's true. And you don't know that."

Mike sighed. "Okay, guess I'm swimming solo tonight."

Maryse opened her mouth to protest, but Chief whistled the group over, and led the way to the camp fire area. He taught the students how to put the fish on a stick to cook it.

"Okay, now you guys do your own as I set the fire." Chief said, grabbing his axe and chopping wood.

"Kelly, I think you're doing it wrong." Ashley commented beside Kelly.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I don't feel like eating fish."

"IS THIS NEMO?" Zack asked Kaitlyn, who put her head in her hand and rolled her eyes.

Punk laughed. "Haha! Your fish is small, just like your d-"

"No inappropriate behavior!" Chief called, setting the fire. He told the students to put their fish kebabs in front of the fire to cook.. "Someone go get a flashlight."

"I'll go get one." Randy volunteered, getting up.

"I'll come too." John said with a smirk, jumping off the bleachers and dusting off his jacket.

The two boys walked back to the campsite pushing each other and making jokes.

"He disgusts me." AJ said to Maryse.

"I just want to slap him." Ashley added.

"Well I want to kick him in the nads." Maryse said, disgust on her face as she stared at the back of John's figure.

"He makes me want to grab a gun and... And... throw it at his head so he gets a bruise!" Kelly said.

"Alright, now, eat!" Chief said in delight, taking a bite of his fish.

Everyone started to take bites of their fish. After about five minutes, John came back with a flashlight.

"Where's Randy...?" Alicia asked.

"Oh, he's not here?" John said with a fake confused look. "I lost him back at campsite, thought he might've came down here. He must've gone into Summers Hall." John shrugged, settling down and putting his kebab infront of the fire.

"Oh my god, did he-" AJ started.

"Not again!" Ashley interrupted.

"He wouldn't!" Maryse said, in denial.

"But he would..." Kelly, said, breaking into tears as she threw down the rest of her kebab and ran up to the campsite, followed by the other three girls.

"What a terrible ending to my night!" Kelly said through cries.

"Let's all just go to sleep, okay?" Maryse said.

"I agree." Ashley agreed.

"Night..." AJ said, turning off the light and jumping onto her bed.

As Maryse got into her sleeping bag and got comfortable, a terrible thought came into her mind, making her jump into a sitting position on the bed.

Mike! What if he went down to the river to actually go for that swim?

He wouldn't... Maryse tried to reassure herself.

"What's wrong Ryse?" Ashley asked, turning her flashlight on.

"Oh, nothing, just... One of those daydreams where everything is going great, but then you start to fall and your body does the whole spazzy thing..." Maryse lied.

"Ohhhh, I hate that." AJ said.

Kelly turned in her bed, groaning. The other girls got back into bed and made themselves comfortable.

He wouldn't... Maryse repeated in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, LONG overdue! But I lost soooo much inspiration. But my birthday is coming up =D (not really but still... March 26 =D) I hope it wasn't very bad, but I'd just gotten a surge of inspiration in the last 30 minutes, so idk if this chapter is all that great, but whatever, I have great plans coming up... Please keep reading, and review! And please don't be disappointed when I don't update all the time, it's hard... = But there is no excuse, so yeah, say PICKLE JUICE in a review if you actually read this meaningless author's note =PP**


	26. A Few More Down

Kelly turned on her bed, falling off and landing on the floor. With a groan, she got up, looking around the room for her brush, which was in the washroom. She grabbed it and brushed her hair, giving a big yawn in the mirror. She stopped, setting the brush down. She'd never felt more alone, the need for Christian to give her another one of his hugs. She always loved his axe cologne.

Kelly smiled to herself, then sapped out of it as AJ slammed her hand on the door.

"Open up! I've been waiting for five minutes now!" She yelled on the other side of the door.

Kelly grabbed her make-up and brush, getting out of the washroom and letting AJ get in. Kelly sat on her bed, pulling out her compact mirror as she adjusted her make-up.

Maryse ran a hand through her messy hair. "Can I borrow your brush? Mine's in the washroom."

Kelly passed her brush. Maryse thanked her before getting ready. She put on her necklace and rings, then froze.

Mike!

Maryse ran out the door, the three girls yelling after her. Maryse ran to the boys cabin, slamming on the door. A half naked Edge opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked, not ashamed.

Maryse screamed, turning around. "Put some pants on!"

"Hey, this is my cabin. And atleast I'm wearing underwear."

"Whatever. Where's Mike?"

"I don't know, I just woke up, thanks to you. He might already be having breakfast in Summers hall."

"Okay, thanks." Maryse said. Edge nodded, and Maryse turned, dashing towards Summers Hall. When she reached there, there was only the popular kids and the chaperones. She shivered and walked back out, slowly making her way to the river. She heard the birds chirping, which did little to soothe her.

When she finally reached the river, she gasped. In the water was a floating blue shirt, the one Mike was wearing the other day. Maryse screamed, looking around in panic. She grabbed a branch from the ground, walking to the edge of the riverbank, and tried to fish out the shirt. She grabbed hold of another tree and dug the stick into Mike's shirt, pulling it out. She got back up to the wet shirt, squeezing the water out of it.

A twig snapped, making Maryse jump. She turned to the direction it came from, but quickly turned and sprinted to the campsite in panic, and fear. She reached Summers Hall, rushing in and slamming the door behind her, panting really loudly.

"Maryse what's wrong?" Kelly asked as Maryse sat at their usual table.

"Mike!" Maryse let out a cry, showing them his shirt. "He went for a swim that idiot! Now he's missing too!"

"Randy's been gone too!" AJ said, running a hand through her hair.

"I can not believe I'm about to say this..." Kaitlyn said with a sigh. "I'm thinking something's up. We need to ditch this place and get home."

John stood up. "I don't see why you have to worry. Seems the person is only going after the boys."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edge asked, challenging John.

John made a _hmph_ noise with a smirk. "I'm just saying that if anyone has to worry, it should be the boys."

"Well there's only three left, so we really do need to evacuate." Ashley protested, taking Edge's arm.

"I'm afraid Ashley is right." Chief said with a sigh. "For some reason the boys have been gone one by one, and I'm afraid it is threatening the length of the trip. I've called off all activities for today. Your teachers and I will be investigated this case, and until then, you are all to stay here. Understood?"

Everyone slowly nodded. Chief looked pleased, then turned around and left Summers Hall.

Once Chief left, John stood from his spot, getting on his shoes. One of the chaperones stood in front of the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Well since we're going to be stuck here, I thought I might as well take a shower." John said, then turned his head towards Kelly. "Unless the showers is, I don't know, haunted?" He gave a wink to her, before passing the chaperone and going back to his cabin.

Eve stood up from her spot, following John's lead.

"Eve! What do you think you're doing?" Layla asked.

"John makes a good point, we might as well look good. And any ways, it has been all guys who disappear, so I have nothing to worry." Eve said with a shrug, leaving Summers Hall as well.

For lunch, they had spaghetti and meat sauce. It actually wasn't all that bad in Summers Hall, they'd actually made the best of it.

John walked back in just as the tables were being cleared.

"Where's Eve?" Zack asked.

John slowly turned his head. "Uhm, how should I know?" He said sarcastically. "Last time I saw here she was in here."

John made his way to the bathing area, and Layla and Alicia nearly fainted.

"She's gone too now!" Kelly said.

"Oh my god, why can't we just leave already?" AJ asked, flopping down on one of the comfy chairs.

Chief walked back into Summers Hall. "Okay everybody, no sign of anything today. We're gonna call a bus here to take us back tomorrow. So have dinner, sleep, and we'll be gone tomorrow night."

Everybody groaned, but started to eat Dinner.

"Hey, now that the girls are starting to go missing, who do you think will be next...?" AJ asked in between bites.

"Kaitlyn. Or atleast, I wish it would be her." Ashley said.

"John still hasn't come back from his shower." Kelly informed, eyeing the door to the bathing room.

AJ started to laugh, but accidentally made the sauce on her spoon fly off and onto Zack, who was walking behind her at the time.

"Hey, you got sauce on my shirt!" Zack said, pointing it out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" AJ said, grabbing a napkin. "I'll help you clean up."

AJ and Zack went into the bathing area, and Maryse's eyes widened. She nudged Kelly, and Kelly looked horrified. Ashley read the look on their face and shook her head.

"Guys, there's two of them. Plus they're in here. Nothing'll happen." Ashley assured.

* * *

><p>An hour later the students were treated to apple cider and apple crisps. Once they'd finished their snacks, Kelly wanted to go check up on AJ, so she kicked Maryse in the leg.<p>

"Ow!" Edge said, rubbing his leg.

"OH! Sorry! I thought-" Kelly stopped, then she patted Edge's back. "Sorry, I must have the twitches."

Edge nodded painfully, going back to his conversation with Punk, who'd come to their table to ask Edge questions.

Maryse giggled, and Kelly glared at her, pulling her arm and leading her to the hallway.

"AJ hasn't come back, and neither has Zack. Not to mention creepy ass jerkface.. We need to check-up on them." Kelly said as they walked. Maryse didn't fight back, so Kelly assumed she was going to go with the plan.

They walked in to the bathing room, and looked around. They linked arms and started to call out for Zack and AJ.

Suddenly, there was a loud slam of the lockers, and the two girls screamed, running out as fast as they could.

"Okay, we are officially never going to be acting as the brave ones ever again." Maryse said, curled up on a comfy chair, Kelly in the one next to her.

"I agree."

"Wait, are you saying-" Ashley started, then stopped, groaning. "Are you serious? Really? Ugh!"

"Ashley, calm down." Edge said, standing up and holding her arms down.

"No Edge, I will not calm down. Like, what? You can't even say something like that right now!" Ashley argued.

"Ashley, don't mke this harder than it already is." Edge warned.

"Oh," Ashley said, taking a step back. "So now you're my father? You're supposed to be my boyfriend!"

"I am your boyfriend!" Edge retorted, clearly frustrated.

"Oh shut up!" Ashley said, pushing him away from her. "You never act like a couple. We're like a brother and sister thing... We're done! And as for everyone else, if you all are too cowardly, then I'll go looking for the other guys myself. I'm gonna go find my bet friend."

Ashley screamed in frustration, rushing out the door, slamming it behind her. She stomped her way back to her cabin, and kicked everything in her path.

Maryse whistled in a 'Ohhh, You're in a hot spot!' way. "That's a problem."

Edge shook his head, walking way from Maryse.

"There's another one down." John said to Kelly as he passed by, sending a shiver down her spine.

* * *

><p><strong>February<strong>** Break = Love! I have a whole week to type y'all! xD LUV U! Happy late Valentine's Day, btw =) Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Review =)**


	27. Happy Halloween!

Kelly rolled around in her bed, tossing and turning. She was having a nightmare, and that green orb thing, that it was chasing her, and it was gonna kill her!

_THUMP._

Kelly jumped up, only to see she'd fallen out of bed.

The sun was shining through the window, making Kelly yawn. She shook Maryse awake, then moved to the other beds.

Kelly screamed. "WHERE ARE AJ AND ASHLEY?"

Maryse shushed her. "Calm your tits. It's late, they're probably in Summers Hall eating breakfast."

Kelly nodded, trying to calm down.

The two got ready, heading out of their cabin, and looking around to see that everything was deserted.

"This is creepy," Kelly said, grabbing Maryse, and linking arms.

"You don't think they already started the activities, do you?" Maryse asked, trying to keep calm.

Kelly started to pant in fear. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my-"

"Shut up! We'll find everyone! They can't all be gone! Especially Chief! He has to be here!"

Kelly and Maryse searched everywhere, not unlinking arms for a second. They searched everywhere, Summers Hall, Moose Jaw Hall, Camp Fire Site, Up on the hill, by the pool (that they didn't know was there... -.-), and even the river!

They went up to the hill again, and Kelly started to panic again, fanning herself.

"Come on, we still need to search the-"

"Face it Maryse! We're gonna die! We don't have any technology, not even a watch! We don't know where they store food, or how to turn on the lights in the halls. We're gonna die, right here!" Kelly ranted.

"No! Someone will find us! That bus driver should be coming today... We-"

"Chief didn't contact him! Maryse, stop denying it."

Maryse sighed, hugging Kelly. "You've been the bestest friend ever."

"You too! Always be bestfriends?"

"Always! We'll even die together..." Maryse added.

Kelly laughed while a tear ran down her eye. Suddenly, they heard a twig snap. Their eyes shot to the bush, and they screamed, seeing a black figure come out.

Maryse and Kelly sprinted together, holding onto eachothers hands for dear life.

They ran to the river, where the black figure came up from the water, making them almost die of heart attacks, turning around to look at Summers Hall, where the black figure was standing at the window, they looked over at the river, and the black figure was gone, so they went to the firepit, where they saw the black figure making a fire.

Maryse tripped on the hill, so Kelly checked out her ankle. They looked to their right, and saw the black figure come from the right, so they looked to the left, and it was coming from the left, the front, and back! EVERYWHERE!

"Maryse, I'll miss you!" Kelly said, hugging Maryse.

"You can't miss me idiot, you'll be dead too." Maryse said, hugging tighter.

Suddenly, one of the black figures yelled in pain. "SON OF A BITCH!"

Maryse and Kelly turned to see Punk holding his foot, while hopping on the other.

"Hehe, sorry Punk." Zack said, punching the air. "Fist pump the pain away!"

"Shut up you idiots!" Randy hissed.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" The rest shouted, throwing off their hoodies.

Kelly started to cry, slapping everybodies arms. "I HATE YOU ALL! Especially you Christian!"

"Whoa, what did I do?" Christian asked.

Kelly hugged him, crying hysterically. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Maryse on the other hand, was punching Mike in the arm like crazy. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME WORRY SO MUCH?"

"It was a good Halloween prank you have to admit." Chief said with a chuckle.

"That was just cruel!" Maryse said, furious.

"How about we all calm down and have a glass of apple cider?" Mike asked, letting Maryse hit his arm multiple times.

"YEAH!" Even agreed.

* * *

><p>Maryse looked around the room, and walked up to Ashley and Edge, who were holding hands.<p>

"So I guess you two aren't actually broken up, huh?" Maryse asked, wiggling her eyebrows in a teasing way.

Ashley laughed. "No, but it was a good act!"

"Yeah, I actually felt a little upset." Edge said jokingly.

"Yeah right, you're just smooth talking." Maryse said.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Oh my gosh, you two are like an old married couple." Mike commented, coming into the conversation.

"I agree with Miz." Ashley said with a laugh.

"WHAT?" Maryse said, shaking her head. "NO WAY!"

"One thing we agree on!" Edge said.

"Are you serious bro?" Zack asked from the corner. Maryse shot him a glare, so he hopped of his chair, pointing to the door.

Zack ran out, and Maryse laughed. "Happy Halloween!" Maryse said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Christian, I was so scared..." Kelly complained.<p>

"I know, but it was Halloween! It was funny, right?" Christian asked, nudging her shoulder.

"Maybe in a million years I'll think that was funny, but honestly, right now, I'm not over hating all of you for scaring me to death." Kelly said.

Christian nodded. "I understand, but uhm... Kelly?"

"Yeah?"

Christian leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against her cheek.

"Even though it wasn't a real kiss, long awaited much?" Randy said, obviously annoyed.

"Woo woo woo! You know it!" Zack said.

Christian gave them a look, which they got the hint from.

"Wait, where's John?"

"You mean, the complete evil mastermind of the whole plan?" John asked, coming out with hot cider.

"Yeah, you. I hate you."

"Yeah, you just said that to Christian, then you kissed him. So what do I get?"

"A slap on the face."

"Hey hey hey! This was to be an apology!"

"I won't over forgive you!"

"Please! It wasn't me! I was paid to do it by Kaitlyn!"

"K-Kaitlyn?"

"Yes! Please, I'll do anything to earn back your trust."

Kelly sighed. "Fine, I'll forgive you... But I'll never forget it."

John hugged. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"That's right!" Kaitlyn yelled, breaking them apart. "I was the one to pay him. And honestly, whatever! He didn't even actually do it."

Kelly turned to her and pushed her down. "When we go back home, things are gonna be different. I won't let you have a perfect life anymore. It's gonna me about me from now on."

"You bitch, don't challenge me, I'm more capable of things than you could think."

"Bring it."

Kaitlyn smirked and walked off, Layla and Alicia behind her.

"So ends this chapter of life." Maryse said, linking arms with Kelly.

"Yupp... November, here we come!"


End file.
